


Pro nás od Senjy

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mučení, Slavery, Torture, otroctví, znásilnění
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Zpracování námětu odlapillusv rámciSnupin Fantasy Festnásledujícího znění: zatrpklý Remus po válce koupí Severuse jako otroka (kvůli sexu/lektvarům/uklízení/pomstě/atd. - záleží na autorce). Jestli bude Severus k sexu svolný a jak se jejich vztah vyvine a jestli šťastně skončí, je zcela v režii autorky.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	1. Část první

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is for us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713491) by Senjy. 



Soudní síň byla naplněná až na hranici své nemalé kapacity, za sedadla sloužily i schody a podlaha, po které jindy kráčeli jen zástupci zákona, byla nacpaná jako kotel na rockovém koncertě. Jediná trochu volnější plocha byla kolem lavice obžalovaných, na kterou se zezdola obvykle přiváděli vězni. 

Hermiona to všechno s odporem sledovala. Takže tohle je ten kouzelnický svět, kvůli kterému tak bojovala a tolik obětovala, aby se stala jeho součástí. Po letech zápasu se sílou předsudků se dívala na tenhle lačný zástup a najednou si pomyslela, jen ať si čistokrevní kouzelníci poslouží. 

Ne že by v tom davu čistokrevní kouzelníci byli, rozhlížela se trpce. Ne, byli tu většinou kouzelníci se smíšenou krví a z mudlovských rodin. Na čistokrevné se sem přišli podívat. 

Když si lidé kolem ní začali poposedávat, Hermiona vzhlédla. Uviděla, že k ní míří Remus a zničehonic se jí ulevilo. Aspoň má spojence. Ron ji s jejím, jak soudil, bláznovstvím, nechal samotnou. Aspoň Remus ji bude chápat. 

Jak sledovala jeho postup uličkou, překvapilo ji, že pořád ještě nosí svůj starý obnošený hábit. Neviděla ho už řadu měsíců, od Harryho pohřbu, ale věděla toho o jeho poměrech dost, aby čekala nějakou změnu. 

Vlastně celý kouzelnický svět věděl, jak si teď vede. To proto mu lidé na tomhle přetopeném dobytčím trhu uctivě uhýbali, aby se nakonec mohl usadit na sedačce vedle ní. Remus Lupin, vlkodlak hrdina z poslední bitvy, byl jediným dědicem Harryho Pottera – v penězích se přímo topil. 

A ne jen díky majetku Potterů a Blacků. Brumbál, z důvodů, které znal jen on sám, odkázal vše, co mu patřilo, Harrymu – vše znamenalo velký dům ve Skotsku, příjem z více než padesáti kouzelnických patentů a další trezor napěchovaný zlatem. Všechno to teď bylo Remusovo. 

„Díky Merlinovi, že jsi tady, Remusi,“ řekla mu Hermiona ve vší vážnosti, jakmile se posadil. 

Zdál se jejími slovy překvapený a neurčitě se na ni usmál, ačkoliv mrak z očí mu nezmizel. Hermiona zaváhala. 

„Ehm – jak se máš?“ odvážila se. „Slyšela jsem o té závěti.“ 

Remusův úsměv zmizel a Hermionu polil ruměnec, když jí došlo, že mu neunikl význam a směr jejího pohledu. 

„Řekl bych, že o tom slyšel už každý,“ zamumlal a obrátil tvář k prázdné lavici obžalovaných. „Mám pro jejich peníze lepší použití, než kupovat si nové hábity.“ 

„Ano, ovšem,“ souhlasila Hermiona. Slyšela, že investoval pěkně štědrý kus svého jmění do výzkumu lykantropie a na podporu vlkodlaků. 

„Takže copak tu děláš?“ zeptal se a ani se na ni nepodíval. 

Hermionin zrak přitáhla lavice, na kterou se mračil. Určitě mu to celé připadá stejně nechutné jako jí. Tímhle zákonem se snižovali na úroveň Smrtijedů. _Nebyla_ to příhodná odplata. Byla to odporná přehlídka slabosti lidských zásad. 

„Sepíšu jejich jména,“ řekla Remusovi ohnivě. „Nedovolím, aby se propadli v zapomnění.“ 

Tomu se Remus krátce zasmál, takovým štěkavým smíchem. Hermioně se z něj prudce rozbušilo srdce. 

„To je ono,“ povzbudil ji. „Bojuj za ně, jako tehdy za domácí skřítky. To jejich hrdost urazí jako nic dalšího.“ 

Hermiona si nebyla jistá, jak si jeho tón vyložit, a kousla se do rtu, a pak prudce vydechla, když se úředníci najednou vydali na svá místa. Když vyvedli první _položku_ , aktivovala svůj bleskobrk a poposedla si na sedačce až na kraj. 

„Položka šest pět čtyři,“ vyvolal licitátor, když se v lavici obžalovaných objevila plavovlasá hlava a za ní štíhlé tělo. „Draco Malfoy.“ 

Pár minut trvalo, než hluk utichl, ale po prvotním výlevu vypjaté nenávisti dražba začala doopravdy. Hermiona její průběh sledovala se srdcem v krku a nedokázala zadržet slzy hněvu, které ji pálily v očích, když viděla, jak Draca prodávají Corneliusovi Popletalovi. Mladík nakonec moc nevynesl a Hermiona věděla, že to je tím, že bohatší klientela čeká, až se dostaví Malfoy starší. 

Dívala se, jak Draca odvádějí a udělalo se jí špatně, když spatřila ošklivý vítězoslavný úsměv na Popletalově tváři, jak vyklouzl, aby si svůj nákup dal zapsat. Chraplavým hlasem svému peru nadiktovala: „Položka šest pět čtyři... Draco Malfoy přiklepnut Corneliusovi Popletalovi.“ 

„Chudák kluk,“ poznamenal vedle ní Remus smutně a Hermiona rozechvěle vydechla úlevou, že aspoň někdo tady rozumí. 

Dražba se táhla. Každý Smrtijed musel podstoupit dlouhé minuty jedovatých úštipků, než začalo licitování. Hermionino pero zapisovalo jména, jak je recitovala. 

„Položka šest pět pět... Augustus Rookwood přiklepnut Lionelu Abbotovi...  
Položka šest pět šest... Walden Macnair přiklepnut Asgardu Usměválkovi...  
Šest pět sedm... Theodor Nott starší přiklepnut Julianě Vanceové...  
Šest pět osm... Theodor Nott mladší přiklepnut Hamishi McBrideovi...“ 

Jeden dražitel koupil najednou Narcisu Malfoyovou a Belatrix Lestrangeovou a hlasitě se smál, jak jsou sestřičky sladké, když se přesouval do místnosti, kde se koupě zapisovaly a nasazovaly ministerské obojky pro otroky. 

Došli k položce 665 a Hermiona sebou trhla při rámusu, který se strhl, když vstoupil Lucius Malfoy. Přihazovalo se vášnivě, a přesto se všichni zvláštně krotili a ve vzduchu bylo očekávání něčeho většího. Když ho koupil James Fenwick, cena byla nižší, než se čekalo. 

Plavovlasý muž odkráčel pryč s rozzlobeným, povýšeným výrazem a nesl se zpříma, navzdory bystrozorům, kteří ho odváděli, a Hermiona nemohla neobdivovat jeho vzdor, který se tak vyjímal vedle zoufalství, jež přemohlo všechny předchozí Smrtijedy. 

S vyvoláním následujícího čísla Hermioně došlo, proč se před tím všichni krotili, a bojovala, aby ovládla svoje zhnusení. 

„Položka šest šest šest...“ 

Licitátor se dramaticky odmlčel a potměšile uchechtl. Hermiona zasténala. Nebyla si jistá, jestli tohle snese, zvlášť ve světle nedávného rozhovoru s Lenkou. Ta byla přesvědčená o existenci nějaké tajné dohody. Šuškalo se, že pod veritasérem byly vyjeveny věci, které ministerstvo chce ututlat, a spekulovalo se, proč jeho soud proběhl potají Azkabanu. Ačkoliv byla Hermiona k takovým teoriím obvykle skeptická, nemohla nepřemýšlet nad tím, proč se na příkaz ministerstva bezprostředně po utajovaném soudu tak důkladně prohledával Brumbálův dům. 

Otočila se, aby se Remuse zeptala, co o tom prohledávání ví, byl to přece jeho majetek, ale zuřivost vrytá do Remusovy tváře jí tu otázku utrhla od úst. 

„Severus Snape!“ 

Řev byl ohlušující a Hermiona pevně zavřela oči, jak všechno kolem ní vybuchlo nenávistným křikem. Tohle byl člověk, který zabil Albuse Brumbála. Tohle byl člověk, který šikanoval jejich děti. Tohle byl člověk, který je všechny vodil za nos. A nejhorší bylo, že to byl pokrytec s poloviční krví. 

Hermiona se přinutila dívat se, jak se hlava s černými mastnými vlasy objevuje nad okrajem lavice obžalovaných. Zabavit všem hůlky bylo nezbytné bezpečnostní opatření, pomyslela si, jak se rozzlobený hluk stupňoval. Snape by byl na místě mrtvý, kdyby dav dostal příležitost. 

Ji samotnou šokoval jeho vzhled. Měla tu změnu čekat. Každý Smrtijed zatím ve svém špinavém azkabanském stejnokroji vypadal špatně. Mozkomorové sice vězení už nestřežili, ale přesto to bylo nevlídné a hrůzu nahánějící místo. Nepomyslela si však, že Snape bude vypadat tak, jak vypadal, s propadlými tvářemi a napůl umořený hladem. Byl to padlý muž, ale, to jí neuniklo, nehodlal to hned tak přiznat: jeho zlobný pohled byl stále pronikavý a rty měl zkřivené v posměšném úšklebku, když se otočil, aby si prohlédl svoje publikum. 

A jak se otáčel, Hermioniny oči přitáhla jeho holá paže. Stejnokroje uvězněných Smrtijedů odhalovaly paže, aby všichni mohli vidět bledou jizvu, která jim zůstala, když byl Voldemort zničen. Každou _položku_ zdobilo umenšené Znamení zla, ale na Snapeově paži... Hermiona při pohledu na poničenou kůži a svaly polkla trpkou pachuť. Nedal se na ní rozeznat žádný tvar, protože jizvy dosahovaly až k polovině bicepsu a místo stříbřitého lesku staré rány bylo Snapeovo Znamení krvavě rudé a pár linek se vyšplhalo až k jeho rameni jako falešné žíly. 

„Proč je jeho –?“ Promluvila Hermiona nahlas a zarazila se, když Remus ostře odpověděl. 

„Koho to zajímá.“ 

„Ale Remusi –“ 

„Tiše!“ 

Pootevřela rty, ale odseknutí se jí vzpříčilo v hrdle. Takového Remuse ještě nikdy neviděla. Byl rozzuřený a hněv ho obestíral jako nějaká falešná aura. Hermiona si až do teď myslela, že jeho strohost způsobuje znechucení nad tím, co se tu odehrává, ale když nyní viděla, s jakou posedlostí zírá na Snapea, docházela najednou k jinému závěru. 

„Remusi,“ začala třesoucím se hlasem. „Proč jsi tady?“ 

Remus neotočil obličej. Jeho oči nepřestávaly probodávat Snapea. Nepromluvil, aby jí odpověděl. Místo toho zvedl ruku do vzduchu, aby přihodil k první nabídce. 

\-----

Jestli se Severus Snape cítil rozrušený, že byl právě prodán do otroctví, pak to nedával najevo. Spíš celým děním vypadal pobavený. 

„Čemu se uculuješ?“ chtěl vědět jeden z bystrozorů, kteří ho odváděli pryč. Ti mladíci byli celí nesví od chvíle, kdy ho to ráno vyzvedli z vězení. 

Severus neodpověděl, ale zkroutil ret ještě víc. Byl ve zvláštně dobré náladě. Lichotilo mu, že je považován za cennějšího než Mona Lisa. Ačkoliv věděl, že tomu stěží může říkat úcta, přesto to představovalo víc uznání, než kolik se mu dosud kdy dostalo. 

To, že ho právě koupil ten vlkodlak bylo dokonalé. Nepochybně to byl nemístný pokus o záchranu. Volný nebude, ovšem čas od času uvařit vlkodlačí lektvar nebude žádné utrpení – sloužit takovému sucharovi se dá těžko považovat za horší než Azkaban. 

A takové byly jeho myšlenky, než vstoupil do místnosti, ve které se všechno zapisovalo. Jediný pohled na Lupinův úsměv ho přiměl vážně své domněnky přehodnotit. 

„Dobré odpoledne, Severusi,“ pozdravil ho Lupin a odtáhl rty, takže měl zuby ještě víc vyceněné. „Suma, kterou jsi vynesl, tě musí těšit.“ 

Snape odmítl podvolit se znepokojujícímu pohledu, kterým si ho Lupin měřil, a ušklíbl se. 

„Vlastně mě to trochu zklamalo. Myslel jsem, že vrah Albuse Brumbála vynese malinko víc. Ale vzhledem k tomu, jak málo stačilo na Luciuse, asi musím být spokojený.“ 

Při zmínce o Brumbálovu jménu Lupinův úsměv zmizel a Severus zchytrale přimhouřil oči. S těmihle idioty si pořád ještě může dělat, co se mu zachce. Přes všechno svoje předstírání je Lupin v srdci stále nebelvírský mučedník. Díky Merlinovi, že takovíhle lidé existují, aby on měl život snazší. Krotit lvy bude hračka po tolika letech mezi hady. 

Souboj jejich pohledů přerušil úředník. 

„Ehm, s dovolením, pane Lupine, měli bychom s tím zapisováním postoupit.“ 

Lupin na muže ostře pohlédl a pak pohled vrátil zase k Severusovi. Opět se usmál. „Ano, samozřejmě.“ 

Úředník se na Severuse nervózně podíval, načež přikývl a odcupital zpátky za svůj stůl, jako by ho měl před tím velkým zlým Smrtijedem chránit. Severus by se byl na hrbícího se mužíka ušklíbl, kdyby teď obezřelýma očima nesledoval Lupina. 

„Tak,“ začal úředník bázlivě, „první, co potřebuju, je váš podpis, vaše kouzelnická pečeť a bankovní informace pro koupi.“ 

Severus sledoval, jak se Lupin sklání nad stůl, aby podepsal jisté papíry. I v Azkabanu se doslechli o tom, jak se na něj usmálo štěstí a dědil po Potterovi. Jedině tak mohl Lupin doufat, že si ho bude moct koupit. Napadlo ho, proč ten vlkodlak dál nosí svůj příšerný starý hábit, přece si nemohl tolik libovat v chudobě? Ale u Nebelvírských nikdy nevíte. Utrpení jako by jim prostě slušelo víc než úspěch. 

„To je ono,“ rozzářil se úředník a poskládal papíry na sebe. Vypadal mnohem uvolněnější, teď když se dal obvyklý postup do pohybu. Severus znechuceně zkřivil rty, když úředník vytáhl váček z jemné kůže. 

„Tak,“ řekl a jal se z váčku vytahovat něco stříbrného, „tohle je...“ 

„Ne,“ ozval se Lupin ostře, aby ho zastavil. „Měla by tu být bednička. Poslal jsem ji předem. Nechci, aby na sobě měl stříbro. Mohlo by ho to přivést na všelijaké myšlenky.“ 

„Och? Aha! Ovšem!“ Úředník se začal prohrabovat zákoutími svého stolu. S vítězným výkřikem vytáhl červenou bedničku. „Musím říct, pane Lupine, že jste si musel být jist svým úspěchem, abyste si tohle připravil.“ Zvedl víko bedničky a nabarvené dřevo Severusovi bránilo uvidět, co je uvnitř. Úředník afektovaně zamlaskal uznáním. „Nádhera! To jste koupil na těch předchozích dražbách?“ 

„Ano,“ potvrdil Lupin. „Napadlo mě, že by to mohlo posloužit.“ 

„Vskutku poslouží!“ zvolal úředník, vytáhl z bedničky svitek pergamenu a začetl se do něj. „Dokonce staré rodové dědictví. Škoda, že jste ho musel koupit na dražbě panství Lestrangeových. Mělo vám připadnout přirozeným postupem. Zdědil jste přece Potterův odkaz, viďte?“ 

Severus obrátil oči v sloup. „Nemohli bychom s tím pohnout?“ protáhl líně. 

Úředník, možná povzbuzený vědomím hodnoty té věci v bedničce, po něm loupl okem. 

Lupin se pouze usmál a Severus okamžitě přenesl váhu z jedné nohy na druhou a zaujal obranný postoj. Lupin se vždycky hodně usmíval... jenom ne takhle. Válka vlkodlaka změnila a známky té změny, které byly jemné a Hermiona si je teprve pomalu uvědomovala, teď na Severuse křičely, aby si jich všiml a byl opatrný. Varování dával lehce zúžený, cyničtější pohled, který si teď Lupin osvojil. Bylo v tom uštěpačném, nikoliv útěšném, pozvednutí jeho rtů. A když Lupin promluvil, bylo v zatrpklém tónu jeho hlasu. 

„Myslím, že zapomínáš, kde je tvoje místo, Severusi. Možná ti to uniklo, ale právě jsi byl prodán, mně. Jsi můj majetek a podle toho by ses taky měl chovat... takže hleď držet hubu a krok.“ 

Poslední slova pronesl tiše a s jedem v každé slabice. Navzdory varovným znamením, která právě zaznamenal, se Severus naježil, že s ním tenhle tvor mluví takovýmhle tónem. Chystal se sžíravě odseknout, když tu se najednou díval tváří v tvář hůlce. Hůlce, která mu byla ohavně povědomá. 

„Pane Lupine! Jak jste –? Kde jste –? Tady hůlky nejsou dovoleny!“ 

„To je v pořádku, Flexley,“ řekl Lupin a sklonil onu hůlku, o které Severus věděl, že je třiatřicet centimetrů dlouhá, z březového dřeva, podivuhodně ohebná. Věděl to, protože takhle mu ji Olivander popsal, když mu bylo jedenáct let, když mu ji ten stařec položil do ruky a řekl mu, aby se o ni dobře staral. 

„Je úplně k ničemu,“ pokračoval Lupin a natočil ji. Poprvé za hodně dlouhou a temnou dobu bylo Severusovi na zvracení. „Když jsem ji koupil, odstranil jsem jádro.“ 

A opravdu, na konci rukojeti byla dírka, kterou bylo jádro z blány z dračího srdce vytrženo. Věděl, že bylo odstraněno hrubou silou, protože kousky potrhané blány se zachytily na dřevu. 

„Na. Podrž mi to,“ řekl Lupin a vrazil mu hůlku do rukou a Severus ji mohl jen držet v dlani a zírat, u srdce bolest jako by mu právě vyrvali kus těla. Hovor, který se odvíjel za ním, si uvědomoval jen okrajově. 

„Tak,“ říkal Flexley, když konečně odložil pergamen, který zkoumal. „Donucovací a trestací kouzla, která se používala ve středověku, už tu jsou, ale chybí tu prvek vzatý z kletby Imperio, kterým jsme obojky pro tuhle příležitost vybavili.“ 

„Imperio přidat nechci,“ odpověděl Lupin. „Stará kouzla stačí. Nebude mi moct ublížit a za neposlušnost ho bude čekat trest – víc nepotřebuju. Chci, aby jednal ze své vlastní vůle, ne proto, že to za něj dělá obojek. Nijak se mi nezamlouvá představa, že by mi u nohou ležela zombie.“ 

„Hm, no, pokud jste si jistý. Donucovací a trestací kouzla rozhodně k uspokojení smlouvy o vlastnictví stačí.“ 

„Docela jistý.“ 

„Tedy dobrá,“ řekl Flexley a tleskl. S pobytem v zapisovací místnosti se mužíčkova odvaha vzmáhala, a když Severus při tom tlesknutí zvedl zrak, uviděl v jeho vodnatých očích zlovolné světlo. 

Severus se díval, jak obojek konečně opustil bedničku. Spustil svoji, teď už zbytečnou, hůlku a zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Tuhle věc mi nenasadíte!“ vyštěkl. „Vezměte nějaký jiný.“ 

Obojek byl zlatý a okolo dvou a půl centimetru široký. Měl složitý zavírací mechanismus, o němž Severus věděl, že zmizí, jakmile se zaklapne kolem jeho krku. Potom by ho obojku mohlo zbavit jen useknutí hlavy. Vpředu byl erb – rodiny Blacků. 

Lupin si obojek od Flexleyho vzal a Severus se zaškaredil, když ho jeho bystrozorští strážní najednou popadli za paže a za ramena. 

„Tohle je za Siriuse,“ zašeptal Lupin, když mu obojek nasazoval na krk. „Vždycky se ti chtěl pomstít za ty vtipy o psech. Úplně ono to není, ale i tak.“ 

Severus se pokusil o symbolický odpor, ale už bylo pozdě. Ozvalo se hlasité cvaknutí a najednou musel hledat oporu u svých stráží, když se jeho přirozená magie nahrnula vzhůru, obkroužila mu krk a hlavu, a pak se zase rozlila celým tělem. 

Bylo dokonáno. Byl z něj otrok. A po způsobu otroků ztratil svoje jméno. Po zbytek života bude Severus „Black“. 

\------

Severus přejel prsty po erbu, který mu nepohodlně spočíval pod ohryzkem. 

Věděl, že dostane obojek. Bystrozorští strážní mu podrobnosti a podmínky dražby s potěšením vylíčili (když měli dost odvahy v jeho přítomnosti mluvit). Věděl o vniknutí do sídel Smrtijedů a o jejich rozprodání. S velkou radostí mu bylo sděleno, že staré zákony o válečných zajatcích byly znovuobnoveny speciálně kvůli čistokrevným „tradicionalistům“. Byl se svým osudem smířený a rád, že si zachoval aspoň život. Však o něj s ministerstvem dlouho a usilovně vyjednával. Přijímal své budoucí postavení – otroctví přece jen znamenalo pokračování života. 

Jenže – sevřel pevně prsty kolem nepoužitelné slupky, která zůstala z jeho hůlky – ho začínalo napadat, jestli za to takovéhle přežívání jen kvůli přežívání bude stát. 

Lupin byl nepochybně jiný člověk, změněný prožitou válkou. Že ho Lupin koupil, nebyl žádný pokus o záchranu, to teď věděl. Ponižující rozhodnutí připoutat ho k rodině Blacků hovořilo jasnou řečí. 

Stejně jako kousek dřeva v jeho levé ruce, ze kterého mu bylo pramizerně. Ten člověk do jeho hůlky vyvrtal dírku a vytrhl z ní jádro. Nespálil ji – nezlomil ji – vytrhl z ní jádro. Severuse na patře pálila žluč. 

„A máme to, Severusi,“ poznamenal Lupin, když se konečně uvolnila cesta letaxovou sítí. 

Soud museli opustit tudy, protože Severus už se nemohl _přemisťovat_. Při tom pomyšlení Severus sevřel pěst kolem svojí zničené hůlky ještě pevněji, ale poslušně Lupina následoval a pečlivě se přitom pohledem vyhýbal Narcise a Belatrix, které se, pobízené kletbou Imperius ve svých obojcích, lísaly ke svému novému majiteli. Teď nebyl pravý čas stavět se na odpor. Na vzpouru bude lepší soukromí. Když viděl, jak Narcisa začíná hladit Belatrixiny prsy, děkoval Merlinovi, že k tomu má stále ještě svobodnou vůli. 

Kývl na Lupina a vstoupil do zelených plamenů. 

Remus, který si všiml směru Severusova pohledu, se nad líbajícími se sestrami chmurně usmál. Bylo to nechutné a ponižující a jedna jeho část chtěla hlasitě protestovat. Větší část byla ovšem ponořená v naprosté mlčení. Tohle nebyla odplata jen za něj. Byla za ně za všechny. 

Zopakoval cíl své cesty a vstoupil do plamenů.


	2. Část druhá

Remus se z krbu vynořil do velké kuchyně s pracovním ostrůvkem a spoustou místa kolem. Snape si s úšklebkem prohlížel staromódní stáložárná kamna; pohled na něj Remusovi připomněl, jak moc toho člověka nenávidí. 

„Kde to jsme?“ dožadoval se Snape stroze a špinavými nehty cinkl o jednu pánev, která visela nad ostrůvkem. Ten dutý zvuk Remuse iritoval, ale nedal to znát a namísto toho se povzneseně usmál, odpověděl na otázku a s potěšením sledoval Severusovu reakci. 

„V Godrikově dole – plně obnoveném. Harry to tak chtěl. Považoval jsem to za splnění jeho posledního přání.“ 

Severus se při té odpovědi zachvěl a zamrazilo ho temnými vzpomínkami. Byl však daleko silnější než ony a pohrdlivě ohrnul ret. 

„Kapku morbidní, Lupine, ale vy hlupáci jste se ve svém mučednictví vždycky rádi vyžívali. Tohle je sen, ze kterého se každému Nebelvírskému postaví péro. Máš postel v tom pokoji, kde se to stalo?“ 

Urážlivý komentář zasáhl přesně a Lupin vydal zvuk ne nepodobný zavrčení. 

„Ty svině!“ zaklel a pohnul se, jako by se na Snapea chtěl vrhnout..., ale pak se z ničeho nic opanoval. 

„Pojď se mnou,“ vyštěkl, na to se otočil a vyšel z kuchyně. 

Severus chvíli zůstal, čistě aby viděl, co se bude dít. V duchu si pochmurně odfrkl, když obojek kolem jeho krku zesílil sevření, jak zaznamenal jeho záměrnou neposlušnost. Následoval Lupina a zhluboka vydechl, jak se obojek zase uvolnil. Bylo na čase přimět Lupina ukázat karty. 

Prošel klenutým průchodem a ocitl se v prostorném obývacím pokoji. Lupin stál uprostřed u velkého konferenčního stolku. Kolem něj byly rozestavěné tři dvoumístné pohovky. Čtvrtá strana stolku byla natočená ke krbu, v němž se mávnutím Lupinovy hůlky rozhořel oheň. 

„Tak,“ spustil Lupin příjemným tónem, „začneme od začátku. Myslím, že bychom tě měli trochu umýt.“ 

Mávl hůlkou podruhé a stolek se přeměnil na starou plechovou vanu, na boku s držákem na mýdlo. 

„Svlékni se.“ 

Severus zamrkal. „Co prosím?“ vypravil ze sebe. 

„Řekl jsem, svlékni se, Severusi. To znamená, že chci, abys ze sebe sundal tyhle špinavé šaty.“ 

Severus zase zamrkal a cítil, jak se kouzlo obojku hromadí a snaží se určit, jestli se vzpírá rozkazu. Jeho překvapení kouzlo ještě chvíli udrželo v nečinnosti. 

„No tak, Severusi,“ přemlouval ho Lupin dalším zneklidňujícím úsměvem. „Zrychli, nebo se obojek spustí. Chci, aby ses svlékl, hned teď, přede mnou.“ 

Severus zúžil oči, nejistý, jakou hru to Lupin hraje. Teď byl nejvyšší čas přinutit ho, aby vyložil karty na stůl. Přimhouřil oči a vzdorně si založil ruce na prsou. 

Obojek se okamžitě sevřel a Severus pevně stiskl zuby vstříc náhlému dusivému účinku. Na okamžik zavřel oči, aby se vzpamatoval, a pak Lupina probodl pohledem. 

Vlkodlak se jen zasmál. 

„Myslíš, že blafuju?“ bavil se Lupin jeho výrazem. „Je mi jedno, jestli se zabiješ. Tak i tak to bude zábavné. Jen by to byla věčná škoda vzhledem k tomu, jak rychle jsi musel mluvit, aby tě hned z kraje nepopravili.“ 

Severus zase zavřel oči a bojoval s nutkáním polknout. Nepovedlo se mu to, jeho ohryzek zatlačil na erb a obojek se tak utáhl, až mu připadalo, že slyší, jak jeho kosti protestují. Beze všech pochyb slyšel v hlavě bušení krev, cítil, jak mu tvář rudne přidušením, jak mu po zádech stéká lepkavý pot. 

Najednou mu páteří projelo bolestivé kouzlo a Severus padl na kolena. 

„Vidím, že to jsi nečekal,“ poznamenal Lupin. Dál stál jako by nic na tomtéž místě jako před chvílí. Severus se opřel rukama o podlahu, když jím projelo další bodnutí. Lupin se tvářil znuděně. 

„Vlastně jsem trochu zklamaný. Spíš jsem tě tipoval na někoho, kdo udělá cokoliv, aby přežil. Nakonec, zabil jsi přece Brumbála. Musel jsi ho doopravdy nenávidět, jestli to bylo lehčí než svléknout si košili.“ 

Jak se Severus roztažený válel na zemi, cítil, že se smrt blíží. Vlkodlak necouvne. Té zatracené potvoře je to jedno. Lupin to myslí vážně! 

Záblesky elektrické bolesti přicházely rychleji a rychleji, jako by chtěly uspíšit jeho konec. Podobalo se to Cruciatu a byly to rychlejší výbuchy, které ostře kontrastovaly s tupější, neutuchající bolestí kolem jeho přiškrceného hrdla. Nebyl si jistý, jestli vůbec dokáže pohnout rukama... 

Jakmile obojek poznal, že má v úmyslu poslechnout, všechno skončilo. Severus kašlal, zalykal se a sípal, jak do plic nasával vzduch. 

„Velmi dobře, Severusi,“ odtušil Lupin vesele. 

Severus se třásl, když se zase vyškrábal na kolena. 

„Proč to děláš,“ podařilo se mu vydechnout. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Byl tohle opravdu Remus Lupin? 

Zdálo se, že o té otázce Lupin uvažuje. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a Severus tak tak spolkl automatickou poznámku o psích návycích. 

„Ze msty,“ odpověděl nakonec Lupin prostě. „A konkrétně tuhle část dělám za Harryho. Vždycky si myslel, že jsi špinavý zrádce. Je na čase z tebe tu přetvářku smýt, Severusi... A teď se svlékni!“ 

\-------

Bylo to ponižující, ale Severus zaťal zuby a přetrpěl to. Pokaždé, když zaváhal, obojek mu připomněl, kde je jeho místo. Lupin měl pravdu. Už dělal horší věci, aby si zachoval svůj ubohý život, a přežít teď bylo jediné, co mu zbývalo. Spokojil se s černými pohledy a v duchu Lupina proklínal. 

Remus se přivřenýma očima díval, jak bojuje se zuřivostí. Tohle byla čistě odplata. Odplata člověku, který z temných časů udělal ještě temnější. Který tolik lidí připravil o naději. I před Voldemortovým druhým vzestupem byl černou skvrnou na štěstí mnoha jiných. Po Brumbálově smrti Remus zjistil, že ani on, který za ta léta tolik odpustil, nemůže strpět, aby takový zločin zůstal nepotrestán. 

Znovu se tím oživily a znásobily Snapeovy předchozí přečiny: popichoval Siriuse, až byl ten zlomený muž tak šílený a plný touhy riskovat, že zahodil svůj život; šikanoval Harryho a pak odmítl pomoct mu pořádně se naučit nitrobranu; měl prsty ve smrti Jamese a Lily; širému světu vyzradil Remusovo tajemství. Remuse ani trochu nezajímal soud a rozsudek. Válka ho stála mnoho a Snape byl jeho reparace. 

Díval se, jak se Snape trucovitě narovnal do plné výšky a pomalu si začal stahovat vězeňský nátělník. Azkabanský stejnokroj byl špinavý a tělo pod ním nebylo o mnoho lepší. Snape byl vychrtlý. Břicho měl propadlé, kalhoty mu na kostnatých bocích sotva držely, po kůží jako pergamen politý čajem vystupovala žebra. 

Snape upustil nátělník na hustý koberec a Lupin se ušklíbl nad tím, jak se nemohl udržet neobejmout se rukama na ochranu. Pochopitelně že se za své tělo styděl, stud v něm byl tak hluboce zakořeněný, že ho nedokázal vůlí potlačit. 

Když měl Snape vršek svléknutý, Lupin viděl, že pár těch podivných rudých žilek, které vybíhaly ze změti, jež bývala jeho Znamením zla, se vyšplhalo až na Snapeovu neochlupenou hruď. Když bystrozorové prohledávali Brumbálovo sídlo a Snapeovo Znamení mu popsali, Remuse to zaujalo a opravdu teď viděl, že je tak ohavné, jak říkali. Napadlo ho, jestli Snapea bolí. Doufal, že ano. 

„Teď kalhoty,“ nařídil mu ostře. 

Snape zaváhal a následně zalapal po dechu, jak se obojek znovu sevřel. Roztřesenýma rukama zatáhl za pas kalhot. 

„Tohle je za Harryho,“ prohlásil opět Lupin, když se kalhoty svezly na podlahu. 

Nohy měl dlouhé, ale příliš hubené, aby byly přitažlivé. Boty i spodní prádlo byl luxus, kterého se ve vězení nedostávalo, a Remus pozvedl obočí při pohledu na Snapeův nehybný penis uložený v řídkých černých chlupech. Výhled mu rychle zakryly ruce. 

Remus si muže před sebou prohlédl. Jeho tělo bylo vyhublé, špinavé a poseté jizvami. 

„Moc ses od pátého ročníku nezměnil.“ 

„Jak se opovažuješ?“ 

„Opovážím se ještě víc. Takže zavři tu svoji jedovatou hubu.“ 

„Jdi do – pr!“ 

Slova mu přetrhlo zlato, které se mu stáhlo kolem krku. 

„Jak jsem řekl: buď zticha. A teď do vany.“ 

Severus vlezl do vody. Byla překvapivě studená. Navzdory tomu se do ní ale chystal ponořit. Ačkoliv byl rozzuřený, jedna jeho část se do kapaliny potopit chtěla: zoufale toužil aspoň trochu se umýt. 

Jiná jeho část, za kterou se styděl, se chtěla schovat, a tahle jeho část se zachvěla, když mu Lupin řekl, ať zůstane stát. 

„Vezmi si žínku,“ nařídil mu Remus a on poslechl. „Namydli ji.“ 

Severus opět poslechl. Kůže ho pod nánosem špíny, kterou na ní Azkaban zanechal, svrběla očekáváním. Nemělo smysl vzdorovat něčemu, co sám chtěl, přestože záblesku v těch nepříjemně cynických očích nevěřil. 

„Teď si umyj levou ruku.“ 

„Co-och!“ 

„Pořád žádné mluvení, Severusi. Umyj si tu ruku. Pomaleji.“ 

Remus se díval, jak si žínkou přejíždí po kůži. Snape sebou ani trochu necukl, když žínka přejela po zjizvení. Takže to už nebolelo. Škoda. 

Počkal, dokud kousky neponičené kůže mytím nezesvětlaly, a pak Snapeovi nařídil, ať si umyje druhou ruku. 

Severus zjistil, že i když si azkabanskou špínu smyl, kůže ho dál svědila. Nepříjemné svrbění vystřídalo vědomí Lupinových očí na jeho nahém těle, ze kterého ho mrazilo. Zaťal zuby, rozzlobený sám na sebe, že je z něčeho tak hloupého jako nahota nervózní, když s ním krev a vnitřnosti války ani nehnuly. Když si domyl pravou ruku, zaváhal a na Lupinovo blahosklonné přikývnutí si žínkou přejel po prsou. 

Když si umyl prsa a břicho, minul genitálie, které se celou tu dobu snažil chránit před Lupinovým pohledem, a chystal se přidřepnout, aby si umyl nohy. 

„Ne,“ ozval se Lupin okamžitě. Konečně se pohnul; pohodlně se usadil v jedné pohovce. „Předkloň se na to.“ 

Severus měl dost rozumu, aby se nesnažil promluvit, když ho byl obojek připravený uškrtit, ale svoji zuřivost v sobě udržet nedokázal. Rozezleně mokrou a mydlinkatou žínkou mrskl po Lupinovi a začal lézt z vany. 

„Zastav se!“ 

Severus ho ignoroval a natáhl se pro svoje šaty. Ať se propadne, jestli v tomhle bude pokračovat. Radši by... 

„Radši bys umřel, hm?“ zeptal se Lupin, když došel k Severusovu po dechu lapajícímu tělu. Severus zarýval prsty do kovu kolem svého krku, když tu se mu pod žebra vsunula noha v botě a překulila ho na záda. „Tak do toho, ty svině, umři.“ 

Bylo nesmyslné bojovat, ale Severus si nemohl pomoct. Musel něco udělat, ale to, co by mu zachránilo život, udělat odmítal. Nesníží se k tomu, aby Lupina poslechl. Ne když po něm to úchylné zvíře chce takovéhle šílenosti! 

„Zabil jsi Brumbála,“ říkal Lupin. Přidřepl ke svíjejícímu se tělu, jehož páteří teď tepaly elektrické výboje. Sklonil hlavu a hrubým tónem Severusovi promluvil u ucha. 

„Zničil jsi Řád. Připravil jsi nás o jediného člověka, který by byl mohl Harrymu zachránit život. Vymýval jsi Dracovi a jeho kamarádům mozky, aby se přidali k Voldemortovi. Je mi jedno, jestli umřeš. Ty už jsi mrtvý. Teď jsi jen tělo. Ani to ne. Jsi panenka. Můžu si s tebou dělat, co chci, Severusi. Můžu ti vytrhnout jádro, tak jako jsem to provedl s tvojí hůlkou. Myslel jsem na tebe, když jsem to dělal, když jsem ho rval ven. Takže umři, Severusi, protože to je jediný způsob, jak odtud uniknout.“ 

Kouzlo obojku bodlo zvlášť mocně. Severusovi síla toho výboje otevřela ústa v bezhlasém, přiškrceným hrdlem zdušeném výkřiku. Záda se mu prohnula a nohy sebou zacukaly, že se podlahy dotýkal jen patami a rameny. Oči mu zmizely v hlavě a modlil se, aby zemřel. Modlil se, aby to celé skončilo, než se bude muset poddat, než ho to přinutí zoufale se upnout ke svému bezcennému životu, tak jako to vždycky dělal a – očividně – vždycky dělat bude. 

„Hodný kluk.“ Lupin ho poplácal po břiše, zatímco se jeho tělo zachvělo, zazmítalo a ochablo. „Máš minutu na vzpamatování a pak dokončíme tvou koupel.“ 

Černé oči pozorovaly, jak se Lupin vrací ke svému pohodlnému místu na pohovce a bezmyšlenkovitě si kouzlem vysušuje vlhkou skvrnu na hábitu, kam dopadla mokrá žínka. Mysl za očima byla chvíli prázdná, omámená prudkým okysličením krve a přetrvávajícími vlákny bolesti, kterou jeho mozek ještě zaznamenával. Severus párkrát zamrkal a uvažoval, proč toho nedokázal nechat. Dostal k tomu příležitost už během soudu, ale zuby nehty tehdy o svůj život bojoval: vyjednával, vydíral, sliboval. K čemu se to tak zoufale upínal? Ke své nevinnosti? Ke své vině? 

Lupin zalétl očima k mudlovským hodinám, které visely nad krbem. „Vstávej.“ 

Nějak to dokázal. Svaly ho bolely z křečí, ale nějak ho dostaly na nohy. Vrátil se do vany a na Lupinův rozkaz se ohnul v pase, aby žínkou přejel po svých třesoucích se nohách. 

Remus tu novou poslušnost sledoval s pobavením. Nemyslel si, že se Snape zlomí tak lehce. Třebaže věděl, že ten had nebude ochoten vzdát se svého života, vzhledem k tomu, co všechno v minulosti udělal, aby si ho zachoval, neměl ani zdání, že to přijde takhle snadno. Viděl, že Snapea jeho příkazy silně zneklidňují. Zvolna se na pohovce předklonil. 

„Teď si umyj ptáka.“ 

Snape se ani nepokusil ozvat, ale Remuse pobavilo, když ukázal, že nakonec není tak docela zlomený. Poslechl bez meškání, ale teprve když se ke svému majiteli otočil zády. 

„Takže takhle?“ zasmál se Remus. „Dobrá, Severusi. Zůstaň takhle otočený. Až si domyješ péro, chci, aby ses předklonil a umyl si zadek.“ 

Je zajímavé, přemítal Remus, jak kouzlo po Severusově páteři viditelně jiskří jako modrý blesk. Trvalo to jeho otrokovi pár minut, než se vzpamatoval, ale nakonec se na nohy vyškrábal. Jak se předkláněl, rychle použil žínku, aby se zakryl. 

„Tu žínku pusť, Severusi. Teď roztáhni nohy... to je ono. Radši by sis měl prsty pořádně namydlit. Teď uvidíme, jestli bys radši umřel, než by ses šukal prsty.“ 

Vypadalo to, že Snape dává přednost šukání. Remus se díval, jak Snape opatrně vsunul do svého zadku prst. Provedl to neobratně, nervózně. 

„Řekl bych, že to bude poprvé, co tohle děláš,“ komentoval to Remus. „Strč dovnitř další. Honem.“ 

Severus pevně zavřel oči a udělal, co Lupin řekl. Merline, bolelo to! Cítil, jak se mu zhoupl žaludek, když mu Lupin přikázal, ať teď přidá třetí. Otřáslo jím suché zvracení, když se v něm něco natrhlo. V podbřišku se mu zkroutila bolest a kolena mu vypověděla službu. 

„Podívejme, jak hluboko jsi klesl,“ posmíval se Lupin za jeho zády. „Radši se necháš znásilnit vlastními prsty, než bys umřel.“ 

Když mu po vnitřní straně stehna začal stékat tenký pramínek krve, Severus uvažoval, kam až je ochoten pro svoje přežití zajít.


	3. Část třetí

Ukázalo se, že Lupina rychle unavilo pozorovat, jak do sebe Severus strká prsty. O pár minut později mu přikázal, ať přestane. Vytažené prsty byly od krve špinavé jen trochu: Severus byl ve své poslušnosti příliš váhavý, aby si nějak vážně ublížil, avšak po dvojím šoku z penetrace a z toho, že si to udělal sám, mu žaludek zůstal studeně sevřený. 

Z neznámých důvodů se pak Lupin rozhodl vodu ve vaně kouzlem ohřát a napěnit a dovolil mu ponořit se do ní a schovat se. Po zlomyslném příkazu, aby zůstal, kde je, a vydrbal si svoje mastné vlasy, až jim budou pištět kořínky, Lupin z pokoje odkráčel a nechal ho koupel dokončit. 

Severus byl rád, že obojek rozlišuje, které Lupinovy příkazy jsou doslovné a které nikoliv. Umyl si vlasy dvakrát pro svůj vlastní dobrý pocit a pořádně si vydrhl kůži na hlavě, aby ze sebe dostal poslední vzpomínku na Azkaban, a obojek ho nepotrestal, když se pak ve vaně natáhl kolik to šlo, a nechal si obličej klesnout do dlaní. Konečky prstů si promnul čelo a pokusil se nevšímat si bodavého a svíravého pocitu tam dole. 

Co přesně od něj Lupin chce? Proč se najednou chová takhle? Ano, zabil Brumbála. Ano, vycvičil Draca a Teodora. Ano, ano a ano. Dopustil se přesně toho, z čeho ho vlkodlak obviňoval. Byl vinen. Ale Lupin? Aby vyhledával pomstu takhle vulgárně? 

Navzdory tomu, co se událo v poslední hodině, se Severus nedokázal Lupina doopravdy bát. Povaha jeho požadavků ho zneklidňovala, mlhavý pokus spojit koupání s Potterem ho mátl, rozhodnutí připoutat ho k domu Blacků ho plnilo rozhořčením, ale že by mu Lupin naháněl strach? 

Ztěžka vzdychl, chvějivým vydechnutím, jež z jeho těla odplavilo další vrstvu šoku. Ano, byl to spíš šok než strach. A zmatení z toho, co se to k sakru Lupinovi stalo, že ho to tak drasticky změnilo. 

Posadil se víc zpříma, přejel si rukama po tváři a nechal je klesnout do chladnoucí vody. Lupin na něj nesáhl. Dal mu rozkazy, ponižující rozkazy, ale nic, co by mu ublížilo. Aspoň ne trvale. Severus toho o podstatě mučení věděl hodně a bylo mu jasné, že ten poslední rozkaz, aby sám sebe šukal, měl za cíl ho ponížit, spíš než zranit. 

Zrovna se mu povedlo přemluvit se, že to tak je, když se Lupin vrátil do pokoje a on se okamžitě napjal. 

„Skonči to tu, Severusi,“ řekl Lupin ostře. „Vstávat.“ 

Severus vylezl z vany a aby zachoval zdání slušnosti, držel si při tom před genitáliemi spojené ruce. Trhl sebou, když na něj Lupin zprudka seslal osušovací kouzlo. 

„Řekl bych, že teď už zase můžeš mluvit,“ oznámil mu Lupin. Chvíli bylo ticho, ve kterém zřejmě čekal, až Severus začne křičet, ale ten držel jazyk za zuby ještě trochu déle. 

Totiž dokud mu Lupin neřekl, ať se obleče, a nestrčil mu do rukou hrst látky. 

„Co má tohle sakra být?“ dožadoval se Severus okamžitě, když v rukou ucítil hedvábí. 

„Kalhotky,“ odpověděl Lupin a v očích mu hrálo veselí. „Hedvábné. Náhodou docela drahé.“ 

„Čekáš, že budu pod hábitem nosit tohle?“ Severusův tón kolísal mezi navztekaným a nevěřícím. 

Lupin se na něj zazubil. „Čekám, že je budeš nosit... a jenom je.“ 

„Zešílel jsi.“ 

„Ne,“ nesouhlasil Lupin rozohněně. „To ty jsi zešílel, jestli si pořád ještě myslíš, že blafuju. Doufal jsem, že to, k čemu došlo naposled, tě přesvědčilo o opaku. Jestli chceš pokračovat s tímhle zbytečným vzdorem – a buďme upřímní, je zbytečný, ty bys udělal cokoliv, aby sis zachránil ten svůj ubohoučký život. Jestli se dál chceš trestat, tak prosím, jen do toho. Opakuju, mně je to ukradené. Buď se smíříš s tím, že jsi otrok, a budeš se podle toho chovat, nebo si zvolíš smrt, která tě měla potkat v první řadě.“ 

„Proč tohle děláš?“ rozkřikl se Severus, jehož hněv poháněl zmatek. 

„Proč ne?!“ zaječel Lupin v odpověď. „Proč sakra ne? Nikdo by se nad tím nepozastavoval, kdyby s tebou takhle zacházeli Popletal nebo Abbot nebo kterýkoliv jiný nákupčí. Myslel sis, že se ti podařilo šťastně uniknout, když tě prodali mně? Byl jsem tam ze stejného důvodu jako všichni ostatní. Pomstím se ti, za Siriuse, za Harryho. Nejsem žádný idol shovívavosti. Nikdy jsem nebyl!“ 

Severus opatrně zadržel svou první reakci a vypočítavě zúžil oči. Téměř celý život byl špeh a věděl, jak číst lidi. Lupin nekřičel jen na něj. Kolem vlkodlaka se vznášela další nevyslovená obvinění. Změřil si pohledem jeho ošuntělý hábit a ohrnul ret. 

„Copak se přihodilo slečně Tonksové?“ 

Rána zasáhla cíl a Lupin viditelně ztuhl. 

„Uviděla něco, co se jí nelíbilo?“ pokračoval Severus hedvábně posměšným tónem. Ano, je otrok, ale ať se propadne, jestli bude pokorný. To Lupin se rozhodl, že na něj nechce použít _Imperio_. 

Lupinovo drobné trhnutí mu prozradilo, že je na správné cestě a jeho pohotový rozum se vrhl kupředu a odpíchl se od hlášení a šeptandy, která si upamatoval. Bystře a bez váhání všechno spojil a naložil s drobty informací stejně, jako když dával dohromady vědomosti o bylinkách a magii při experimentování s lektvary. Hodil přísady do kotlíku a uvařil z nich otázku. 

„Tak by mě zajímalo, Lupine, _jakpak_ zemřel Pettigrew?“ 

„Ty hajzle!“ zaklel Lupin a vrhl se na něj. 

Severus rychle uhnul, ale vlkodlak mu přesto narazil do boku. Ztěžka dopadli na podlahu a Severusova hlava se odrazila od koberce, tak tak že minula roh stolku, který Lupin prve vrátil do původního stavu. Byl už takhle napůl omráčený, když mu Lupin hřbetem ruky vlepil políček. Severus instinktivně zvedl pěst, aby se bránil, ale zrovna když klouby jeho prstů měly dopadnout na Lupinovu čelist, svaly mu ochably a ruka mu padla podél boku. 

Chvilku trvalo, než si Remus uvědomil, co se stalo, když Snape pod ním přestal klást odpor, ale pak se rozesmál. 

„Nemůžeš mi ublížit,“ posmíval se a zvedl vlastní pěst. Překvapilo ho, když se mu kolem zápěstí sevřela ruka. 

„Ale bránit se můžu,“ zasyčel Snape. 

Remus tlačil svoji ruku dolů proti obrannému stisku. Jakmile ho sevření začalo bolet, Snapeovy prsty ztratily sílu. Natáhl ruku až dolů a vzal Snapea pevně za bradu. 

„Ale nemůžeš mi přitom ublížit,“ potvrdil Remus a zmáčkl. 

Když Snapeovu čelist pustil, na zardělé kůži se bělaly otisky jeho prstů. Pomyšlení, že z nich budou modřiny, ho uspokojovalo. Když mu Nymfadora nadávala kvůli Petrovi, měl chuť ji taky takhle poznamenat. Cítil, jak se v něm vzmáhá hněv, jak tam tak stál a čelil jejímu obviňujícímu pohledu a rozčarovanému výrazu. Navenek si však zachoval klid a přijal všechno, co na něj vychrlila, dokonce i když _ona_ ztratila sebeovládání a přetékající svým neštěstím mu dala facku za to, že se odvážil mít temnější stránku. Je doprdele vlkodlak, tak co ta pitomá čubka čekala. A co sakra čekal Snape? Celý kouzelnický svět věděl, že Snape byl shledán vinným. To si Snape myslel, že to bude ignorovat? Že bude ignorovat všechno, co jemu a jeho přátelům za ty desítky let udělal? 

Když se zvedal na nohy, opřel se o jeho tělo, 

„Vstávej!“ vyštěkl. „A obleč se.“ 

Severus se na první rozkaz taky roztřeseně zvedl na nohy, ale nad tenoučkou červenou látkou, která během jejich potyčky spadla na zem, ohrnul nos. 

„Proč?“ zeptal se znova, stále neschopný dobrat se vnitřních pochodů Lupinovy očividně nemocné hlavy. 

„Tohle je za Brumbála,“ odpověděl Lupin a do hlasu se mu zpátky vetřela zrádná lehkost. „Bláhově ti uvěřil a ty jsi před ním měl tajnosti. Já ti nedám příležitost přede mnou něco tajit. A teď si je obleč.“ 

„Zbláznil ses,“ zasyčel Severus, když ten kus oblečení zvedal ze země. „Válka ti očividně vlezla na mozek.“ 

„Uznávám, že moje spojení s realitou je poněkud křehké,“ odpověděl Lupin uštěpačně a pozorně se díval, jak si Snape kalhotky natahuje. „Ale to opravdu nemění nic na tvé situaci. Budeš je nosit a to je celé. Ve skutečnosti ti to nemusím nijak zdůvodňovat.“ 

Severus přešlápl nepohodlím, jak ho spodní prádlo obepínalo. Hedvábí mu na zadku lehce sjíždělo do mezery a cítil, jak ho lechtá v místech, kde zakrývá jen jednu jeho půlku. Vepředu mu s každým pohybem klouzalo přes přirození a Severus se kousl do rtu snahou nevrtět se rozpaky. 

„Moc hezké, Severusi,“ komentoval to Lupin s hlavou na stranu a bradou položenou v dlani. „Ještě z tebe uděláme otroka. A teď bych řekl, že je čas na něco k večeři a pak spát. Byl to dlouhý den.“ 

\------

Tu noc spal Severus v Lupinově pokoji ve velkém koši pro psa u nohou jeho postele. Bylo to pokračování pomsty, kterou Lupin naplánoval s představou Siriuse. 

Ráno byl donucen osprchovat se, zatímco Lupin seděl na víku od záchoda a díval se. Lupin se zjevně rozhodl odzvonit dnům, které Snape prožil jako „umaštěný mizera“, na něhož zlořečili Harry a jeho přátelé. Každé ráno se sprchoval a každý večer koupal pod Lupinovým dohledem. 

Po sprše dostal čerstvé hedvábné kalhotky, tentokrát modré, a příkaz, aby připravil snídani, zatímco se Lupin bude sprchovat. Při vaření měl dovoleno vzít si zástěru. 

Když Severus o hodinu později položil před Lupina talíř osmažené snídaně, spokojeně se ušklíbl. Možná že Lupinovi nemůže úmyslně ublížit – což zjevně zahrnovalo otravu –, ale to neznamená, že musí ve všem dokonale poslechnout. 

Lupin první sousto vyplivl a vrhl se ke dřezu. 

„Ale,“ nemohl Severus odolat, „snad jsem to neokořenil příliš?“ 

\-------

Přesně jak Severus tušil, tam kde by se na něj jiný majitel v záchvatu hněvu sesypal a potrestal ho, Lupin ho jen častoval černými pohledy a přikázal mu začít domácí práce pro ten den. Zdálo se, že Lupinova představivost je skutečně tak omezená, jak si Severus u Nebelvírských zvykl očekávat. Navzdory holedbání se z předchozího dne byl Lupin stále Lupin a bylo nepravděpodobné, že by mu nějak doopravdy ublížil. Pár následujících dnů vlkodlak neudělal nic jiného, než že ho nutil nosit ty pitomé kalhotky a vůbec s ním zacházel jako s přerostlým domácím skřítkem. 

Jako otevřený vzdor tváří v tvář své situaci a aby zdůraznil fakt, že Lupin je jeho _pán_ jen podle zákona a kouzel, Severus pravidelně kazil jídla, která musel vařit. Drhnutí podlahy v kuchyni odbýval. Obývací pokoj uklízel nedbale. Byl rozhodnutý udusit tu malou, ale strach nahánějící jiskru, kterou spatřil onoho prvního večera, než se zase stihne rozhořet. 

Bylo týden od koupě, když Lupin vyplivl sousto dušeného masa do ubrousku a zamračil se na Severuse, v jehož tváři se usadil posměšný výraz. Když mu rozkázal uvařit večeři, volil slova pečlivě, ale jemu se přece povedlo najít si kolem jeho příkazů cestičku a připravit jídlo nepoživatelné, ale neškodné. 

„Víš, že tě nenechám bez trestu donekonečna,“ vyštěkl Lupin. 

Severus se nezeptal, proč trestu unikal celý týden, ale z jeho povýšeném pohledu ta otázka přímo vyzařovala. 

Ruce měl založené na holých prsou, především aby se zahřál, ale taky aby Lupinovi ukázal, jak málo dbá o jeho reakci. Opřel se o pracovní desku a pohrdavě se usmíval. 

Zarazilo ho, když Lupin zavrčel: „Svléknout!“ 

„Ne,“ odpověděl a obrnil se před stiskem obojku. Ten se sevřel rychle, ale Severus se nebál. Celý týden Lupina pečlivě sledoval a kromě toho, že mu Lupin věnoval nepříjemnou pozornost, když se sprchoval a koupal, neprojevoval žádné známky pomstychtivého hněvu jako ten první večer. Adrenalin z nákupu vyprchal a hrozba pominula. Teď před vlkodlakem necouvne, když ví, zač doopravdy stojí. 

K té myšlence se dál upínal i po té co, nedostatek kyslíku a bolest v páteři způsobily, že se zhroutil na dlaždičky. Lupin se nehnul, ani aby se na něj podíval, a dál seděl na své židli přitažené k pracovnímu ostrůvku, který sloužil jako jejich jídelní stůl. Za pár okamžiků Severus prsty zoufale zatahal za kalhotky. 

„Opravdu sis myslel, že máš navrch?“ zeptal se ho Lupin, když se s pomocí rohu kuchyňské linky zvedl na nohy. „Možná nejsem úplný sadista, ale hlupák taky nejsem. Buď tak laskav a nejednej se mnou, jako bych byl.“ 

„Co po mně chceš?“ zeptal se Severus sám sobě navzdory. 

„Chtěl bych, aby ses rozhodl, jestli budeš radši vařit přijatelná jídla, nebo tu chodit nahý. Je to na tobě. To, co sis neuvědomil, je, že dobrým chováním si vysloužíš šaty. Samozřejmě, důvod, _proč_ sis to neuvědomil, je, že jsi ještě neudělal nic, za co by sis odměnu zasloužil. To je jednoduché a v celku bezbolestné rozhodnutí,“ řekl Lupin a vstal ze svého místa. „Přemýšlej o tom.“ 

Udělal pár kroků k průchodu do obývacího pokoje a pak se zastavil. 

„Přemýšlej taky o tomhle,“ řekl a ani se na Severuse, který mlčky zíral na jeho záda, neotočil. „Nemůžeš mě otrávit, ale povedlo se ti všelijak obejít moje rozkazy, takže jsi jídla zkazil. Příští týden budu chtít, abys uvařil vlkodlačí lektvar. Nedoporučuju ti, abys podělal i ten. Ublížil bys jen sobě.“ 

A s tím kuchyň opustil.


	4. Část čtvrtá

Zbytek večera strávil Severus ke svému zděšení úpornou snahou schovat se před Lupinovým pohledem. Ačkoliv se mu v průběhu týdne podařilo trochu svou stydlivost potlačit, být úplně nahý ho vyvádělo z rovnováhy. Byla pravda, že se před Lupinem musel každé ráno a večer koupat, ale to se soustředil na mytí a byl si poměrně jistý, že se ho Lupin nebude dotýkat. Teď pokaždé, když se sehnul nebo otočil zády ke dveřím, vyrazil mu na těle lepkavý pot, a většinou když se prudce otočil, stál tam Lupin – a díval se. Připadalo mu, že ho Lupin po domě stopuje a mlčky trpěl stejnou měrou zahanbením a hněvem, když dělal, co uměl, aby se Lupinovi vyhnul a pečlivě se věnoval svým večerním úkolům, aby si vysloužil zpátky ty ponižující kalhotky. 

Uprostřed tohohle obecného stresu – na který byl za léta špehování intelektuálně navyklý, ale takhle zblízka byl najednou vykolejený – taky uvažoval o Lupinových slovech o vlkodlačím lektvaru. Čekal, že ten lektvar bude vařit, ale v tom, jak to Lupin řekl, něco vězelo. Taky si trochu dělal starosti, kde a jak ho bude vařit. Jeho dutá hůlka – nyní vystavená nad krbovou římsou v obývacím pokoji – mu byla k ničemu. Zatímco v minulosti v roztržitosti připravoval jednoduché léky i bez ní, ten vlkodlačí byl lektvar za všechny galeony. Vyžadoval přesná zaklínadla a Severus nikdy neměl odvahu se o ně pokoušet bez zaostřující síly své hůlky. 

Když slyšel Lupina volat ho z koupelny v patře, poplašený tlukot jeho srdce mu nepříjemně připomněl den, kdy mu Pán zla vypálil znamení. Sevřel svou poničenou ruku a snažil se cestou do schodů nemyslet na to, jak mu bylo znamení následně odebráno. 

Lupin seděl, jako obvykle, na sklopeném víku od záchoda a vana už byla napuštěná a voněla aromatickým olejem, tentokrát po jasmínu. Na Lupinovo přikývnutí do horké vody vlezl a usadil se v ní. Automaticky začal s mytím. Nedokázal sebou netrhnout, když Lupin porušil svůj zvyk při téhle příležitosti mlčet. 

„Jsi dnes večer skutečně docela nervózní,“ poznamenal Lupin, když viděl jeho reakci. „Příjemná změna po tom arogantním vykračování, které jsi praktikoval celý týden. Jako bys stále zapomínal, že jsi otrok – _můj_ otrok. Musíš se podle toho naučit chovat.“ Poposedl si na svém bělostném trůnu dozadu a opřel se o nádržku. „Možná jsem na vině já, že jsem nekrotil tvoji náladovost,“ přemýšlel Lupin nahlas. 

Severus stiskl zuby, sklonil hlavu a silou si drhl pokroucenou kůži na své levé ruce. Věděl, že se ho Lupin pokouší vyprovokovat. Došlo mu, že vlkodlak dovolil, aby mu celý týden procházela neposlušnost, jen aby svého otroka mohl dnes večer trestem šokovat. Tahle taktika mu byla nepříjemně dobře známá, a tak vymáchal žínku a zase se pustil do drhnutí svědectví o nelibosti jiného pána. 

Přidušeně vykřikl, když se jeho ramenou dotkly Lupinovy ruce. 

„ _Skutečně_ nervózní,“ uchechtl se Lupin, když bral do rukou jeho vlasy, ještě jemné po mytí a intenzivním česání, kterého se jim dostalo ráno. „Podej mi tu žínku.“ 

Severus se vší silou snažil ovládnout svůj dech. Lupin se ho jindy při téhle příležitosti nedotýkal. Lupin se ho nedotkl od té první noci! Otřásl se, když se mu žínka svezla dolů po zádech. Cítil váhu jedné Remusovy pěsti na temeni hlavy, kde držel stranou jeho vlasy. Znovu se zachvěl, když žínka plácla do vody a po holé kůži mu přejely prsty. 

„Až přijde léto,“ zamumlal Lupin, na Severusův vkus příliš blízko, až ho jeho dech šimral v uchu, „myslím, že tě nechám opalovat se. Takováhle bledost nemůže být zdravá, Severusi.“ 

Lupin mu domyl záda a dál mu držel vlasy, zatímco se nervózní Severus skrčil pod vodu, aby ze sebe smyl mýdlo. Když z vany vylezl, Lupin ho místo seslání obvyklého osušovacího kouzla zabalil do nadýchané modré osušky. 

„Utíkej do ložnice,“ řekl mu Lupin shovívavým tónem a Severus prchl. 

Když dveře uslyšel otevřít se, byl už utřený a podařilo se mu trochu se ovládnout. Přemýšlel, jestli bude Lupin v porušování jejich večerních zvyklostí pokračovat. Ulevilo se mu, když Lupin vstoupil oblečený jako jindy touhle dobou: v kalhotách od pyžama a obyčejném bílém tričku. Severus se otočil, aby si připravil deku ve svém košíku. 

„Přestaň,“ přikázal mu Lupin líným hlasem. „Chci s tebou mluvit o tvém dnešním trestu.“ 

Severus se znova otočil, sepjal před sebou ruce a trochu se nahrbil, aby se schoval. 

„Je ti nepříjemné být nahý,“ poznamenal Lupin nadbytečně. „Tak by mě zajímalo... kolik lidí tě takhle vidělo, co jsi skončil školu? Povídej.“ 

Severusovi se nelíbil ruměnec, který se mu vkradl na tváře. Vždycky rychle zčervenal, buď hněvem nebo hanbou, nebo před hodně dlouhou dobou nadšenou radostí. Cítil, jak se kouzlo obojku sbírá a zavřel oči. 

„Še- sedm.“ 

„Kdo?“ 

Severus se kousl do rtu. 

Lupin netrpělivě vydechl. „Od téhle chvíle odpovíš na všechny otázky, které ti položím, a odpovíš na ně pravdivě. Tak, kdo bylo těch pět?“ 

Severus čekal, dokud se obojek nezačal utahovat, než odpověděl. 

„Pán zla, Albus Brumbál, Alastor Moody, Poppy Pomfreyová... Em- Emmelina V- Vanceová... Kingsley Pastorek a ty.“ 

„Kdy? A nepřeskakuj podrobnosti.“ 

Severus prudce zvedl hlavu a zabodl do Lupina pohled čiré nenávisti. Tentokrát ho obojek začal škrtit, než vycítil, že je poražený, a uvolnil se, aby mu dovolil mluvit. 

„Pán zla mě viděl nahého tu noc, kdy mi vypálil Znamení.“ 

„Proč?“ 

„Musel jsem se svléct, abych projevil svoji pokoru.“ 

„Dotýkal se tě?“ 

Severus zúžil oči ještě víc a nemohl zabránit, aby jeho hlas nezněl posměšně. „Vzdor oblíbenému názoru si Smrtijedi nelibovali v orgiích. Pán zla chtěl moc, ne sex.“ 

Lupin se nad tou kousavou poznámkou jen zazubil. „Kdy tě viděl nahého Brumbál?“ 

„Při té samé příležitosti jako madam Pomfreyová: když jsem byl zraněný.“ 

„Moody?“ 

„Přijímal mě do vazby a dohlížel na můj převoz do Azkabanu, když Pán zla zmizel poprvé.“ 

„A Pastorkovi tahle role připadla tentokrát?“ 

Severus přikývl. Sklopil zrak ke koberci. 

Remus zúžil oči. „Což nás přivádí k Emmelině,“ řekl a pobavení z jeho hlasu vyprchalo. 

Snape nic neříkal, jen dál upřeně hleděl na koberec. 

„Z hlášení vyplývá, že jsi Smrtijedům prozradil, kde ji najít. Jak jsi věděl, kde je?“ 

„Byl jsem tam,“ odpověděl Snape, ačkoliv teprve po tom, co ho obojek přiškrtil. 

„Proč jsi tam byl?“ 

„Pozvala mě.“ 

Remus nemohl ovládnout svoji zlobnou netrpělivost a chytil Snapea za bradu, která ještě nesla modřiny od poslední příležitosti, kdy to udělal. Trhl mu hlavou vzhůru, takže se na něj Snape musel podívat. 

„Přestaň se vytáčet. Co pro tebe Emmelina znamenala?“ 

Remus pozoroval, jak Snape bojuje se svým vnitřním odhodláním. Když mlčel příliš dlouho, obojek se utáhl a Remus přitlačil na jeho čelist a druhou ruku pevně sevřel v pěst v jeho vlasech. „Jsi panic, Snape?“ vyštěkl. 

Snape se vrhl po téhle otázce, aby si zachránil krk, a odpověděl: „Ne.“ 

„Kolik jsi měl milenek?“ 

Snape znova zaváhal, ale obojek z něj vymáčkl odpověď. „Jednu.“ 

„Jak se jmenovala?“ 

Bolest, která probleskla Snapeovýma očima, Remuse šokovala, a pak černé oči zakryla pevně zavřená víčka a Snape začal mluvit. 

„Emmelina,“ vydechl. 

„Kdy jste se stali milenci?“ 

„Když Voldemort zmizel. Zajišťovali jsme společně informace o Smrtijedech. Ro- rozuměli jsme si.“ 

„Milovala tě?“ 

Remus sledoval bolestný výraz ve Snapeově tváři, když to Snape rozhodně popřel. 

„A ty jsi ji miloval?“ 

„N- ach! Já – já nevím.“ 

Remus Snapea pustil, jako by se spálil a s hrůzou se na něj podíval. 

„Proč jsi ji zradil?“ 

Snapeův tón byl tlumený, když odpověděl: „Protože Pán zla se zeptal, kde je.“ 

Severus vykřikl bolestí, když ho Lupin opět chytil za vlasy. Trhl za jeho černé kadeře a Severus poslušně padl na kolena. 

„Dělala ti to někdy?!“ křičel na něj Lupin. „Kouřila někdy to tvoje odporný malý péro?“ 

„Ano!“ 

„Ty zasranej hajzle! Tys ji miloval a choval ses k ní jako k děvce, zacházels s jejím životem, jako by neměl žádnou cenu.“ 

Severus nemohl zvednout hlavu, aby se podíval, ale koutkem oka zachytil pohyb Lupinovy ruky a pokusil se mu vytrhnout. 

„Zůstaň, jak jsi!“ přikázal mu Lupin ostře a zatahal za jeho vlasy, takže teď Severus viděl, že si rozepnul předek pyžama. Volnou rukou přemlouval svůj penis, aby se začal zajímat o Severusovo potrestání. 

„Teď uvidíme, za kolik stojí zmijozelská hrdost,“ vyštěkl Lupin. „Dělej.“ 

Severus se zalykal odporem a reflexivně zaryl prsty do zlata kolem svého krku. Tohle nemohl. Nemohl dovolit Lupinovi, aby ho srazil takhle hluboko. Lepší by bylo umřít. Jestli se teď vzdá, kdo ví, jak daleko Lupin zajde. Ten vlkodlak přišel o rozum. Nemůže... 

...nechce umřít! 

Remus se na klečícího muže pohrdavě ušklíbl. „Za moc očividně nestojí.“ 

Snape při těch slovech okamžitě zase couvl a jako by se dusil semenem, které Remus ještě nevyronil. 

Remus pustil jeho vlasy, strčil mu bosou nohou do hrudi a unikl mu spokojený zvuk, když jeho otrok přepadl na záda. Došel k posteli, posadil se na okraj a stáhl si kalhoty od pyžama ze stehen a roztáhl nohy. 

„Pojď sem!“ rozkázal. 

Severus poslechl a vydal se k němu po koberci po všech čtyřech, protože věděl, že to po něm Lupin takhle chce. Před svým pánem se zastavil. 

„Chci, abys to udělal pořádně, Severusi,“ řekl mu Lupin. „Nepovede-li se ti uspokojit mě, bude následovat další trest.“ 

Severus přikývl, že rozumí. 

„Chci, abys mi nejdřív líbal stehna. Pěkně se k mému penisu propracuj...“ 

Severus cítil, jak se mu zvedá žaludek. Třásl se, když se rukama opřel o Lupinova kolena. Pokusně Lupina políbil na vnitřní straně levého stehna, jen kousek od jeho kolena. Byl zázrak, že se nepozvracel. 

Slyšel, jak Lupin při polibcích zavzdychal, zaklonil se a podepřel se rukama. Cítil na hlavě váhu Lupinova pohledu. Tu a tam Lupin zamumlal pokyn a Severus poslušně začal střídat polibky s lízáním. 

Lupinova kůže chutnala čistě a vnitřek jeho stehen byl poměrně neochlupený. Severus přejel jazykem od místa těsně pod Lupinovým pravým kolenem vzhůru, až se jeho nos otřel o mýdlem a mužským pachem vonící porost hnědých chlupů. Polaskal ty chlupy, jak dostal nařízeno, a nosem přitom jemně šťouchal do těžkého šourku a kolem dokola kořenu Lupinova naběhlého penisu. Zavřel oči a dal se do toho po hmatu, poněvadž nechtěl vidět, k čemu se to musel snížit. Věděl, že Emmelina felaci nikdy nepovažovala za degradující, ale taky věděl, že přesně tak ji v tomhle případě bere Lupin. Sex byl nástroj ponížení. Lupin ho použije, aby Severusovi ukázal, s jak ubohou zoufalostí se snaží zachránit si svoji kůži. 

_„Zmijozelští přečkají všechno,“_ řekla Severusovi jednou jeho matka a navzdory natrženému rtu se přitom usmívala. Tohle poselství mu pak opakoval Křiklan, když byl ředitelem jeho koleje. A znova bylo opakováno, ač rasistickou terminologií, na setkáních Smrtijedů. Jejich symbol pocházel z rodiny plazů, z rodu, který se probil pohromou celosvětového vyhubení. Přizpůsobovali se, vyvíjeli, _přežili_. 

Severus vytěsnil obscénní, mokré zvuky, které vydávala jeho ústa, když cucal špičku Lupinova penisu. Přinutil se nedávit, když mu Lupin přirazil hluboko do krku. Pevně zavřel oči, aby mu nezačaly téct horké slzy, když jeho čelist odmítla kousnout. 

„Spolkni to!“ vykřikl Lupin, když se udělal. 

Severus se zalykal semenem, které v šoku polkl, a poslechl. 

\------- 

Druhý den dostal kalhotky. Lupin se ho už nedotkl, jenom ho plácl, když mu u oběda z roztřesených rukou vypadl talíř. Severus nepořádek rychle a pečlivě uklidil a ignoroval říznutí od střepu na bosé noze. Pak se pustil do domácích prací. 

Následující den mu Lupin dal ponožky a den po tom přiléhavé džíny. Za kousavou poznámku o Lupinových nepoměrně ubožejších šatech nebyl potrestán. Příští ráno Lupin odložil svůj starý chatrný hábit a oblékl si nové a dobře padnoucí mudlovské oblečení. 

Den na to Severus dostal bledě modré bavlněné tílko, které se mu lepilo na hubené tělo. Utrhl se na Lupina, že mu vybral takovéhle šaty. Žádný trest nepřišel. Jen úsměv. 

\------- 

Severus vylezl z vany a čekal na svoje osušovací kouzlo. Po tom večeru, kdy ho potrestal, se Lupin vrátil do starých kolejí. Severus se ušklíbl nad novým tílkem, které leželo na zemi. Nenáviděl, jak bylo přiléhavé, a přesto si nemohl pomoct, aby nedoufal, že mu Lupin co nejdřív dovolí, aby si ho spolu s nějakými kalhotkami vzal na spaní. 

Vylekal se, když se mu o boky otřel ručník. 

„Zabal se do něj,“ řekl mu Lupin a Severus se zmateným zamračením poslechl. 

Zmatek se změnil v ostražitost, když Lupin vyčistil vodu ve vaně a začal si stahovat svetr. 

„Dneska mě umyješ, Severusi,“ řekl mu Lupin, když si svlékl kalhoty. „Měsíc vstupuje do další fáze a já se potřebuju uvolnit.“ 

„Zítra budu muset začít vařit vlkodlačí lektvar,“ potvrdil Severus. Pozoroval Lupinova záda, když si svlékal košili. Překvapeně se nadechl, když se k němu Lupin otočil a uprostřed jeho prsou byla změť stříbrných jizev ve tvaru lidské dlaně. 

„Petr se mě pokoušel odstrčit,“ poznamenal Lupin, když viděl směr Severusova pohledu. 

Severus se dál upřeně díval na jizvy, když Lupin lezl do vany. Najednou si uvědomil, že poslední bitva se odehrála o úplňkové noci – načasování útoku si spolu dohodli Pán zla a Šedohřbet – Lupin musel být ve své vlkodlačí podobě. 

„Jak zemřel Petr Pettigrew?“ zeptal se Severus podruhé, a zatímco poprvé byl jeho tón posměvačný, tentokrát mluvil tiše. 

Lupin na sebe záměrně klidně šplíchl trochu vody. „Roztrhal jsem ho, jestli to musíš vědět.“ 

Severus ochromeně klesl na kolena a zvedl žínku, kterou mu Lupin podal. Za doširoka otevřenýma očima se mu přehrávaly vzpomínky plné strachu a jistého tunelu. 

„Na tom vlkodlačím lektvaru by sis radši měl dát záležet,“ říkal Lupin, když na žínku, kterou Severus držel, lil tekuté mýdlo. „Pokud nebude fungovat, budeš mít problém. Budeš totiž se mnou v pokoji, až se proměním.“ 

Severus zamnul konce žínky, aby se mýdlo napěnilo. Jeho tvář byla bledší než obvykle a oči měl skelné. 

„Ovšem,“ pokračoval Lupin, pohodlně se opřel a natáhl se, „ani to není žádná záruka. Tu noc, co jsem zabil Petra, jsem vlkodlačí lektvar měl.“ 

Severus upustil žínku. Jak šplouchla do vody, zamrkal.


	5. Část pátá

Remus ležel na zádech a zíral do tmy, která halila strop nad jeho postelí. Poslouchal, jak Snape naříká. Často měl noční můry, ze kterých se nemohl probudit. Remus ho nikdy nebudil, když ho jeho výkřiky a sténání vyrušily z jeho vlastního spánku. Místo toho ležel tak jako teď, poslouchal Snapeovu lítost nad minulými činy a přemýšlel o té vlastní. 

Dnes v noci Snapea tlačila noční můra o oné noci v Bradavicích, kdy ho Sirius nalákal, aby se vydal do tunelu k Chroptící chýši. Remus věděl, že tyhle konkrétní vzpomínky vynesly na povrch jeho poznámky předtím ve vaně. Uvažoval, jestli, Snapeovi doopravdy nepřeskočí, až uvidí jeho přeměnu. Uvažoval, jestli vlkodlačí lektvar bude stačit, aby Snapea neroztrhal na kousky. Petra rozhodně zachránit nedokázal. 

Ta poslední bitva mu změnila život. _On_ se změnil. Odhalil v sobě pomstychtivou temnotu, kterou nedokázal zadržet vevnitř. Byl bláhový, když si myslel, že ho roky sebekázně a přijímání svého údělu zkrotily. Když sváděl boj s Šedohřbetem, byl vtažen do boje o dominanci. Navzdory polidšťujícím účinkům vlkodlačího lektvaru ho měsíc přinutil bojovat jako vlk: zuby a drápy a hladem. Když ze sebe konečně starého šedivého vůdce srazil a roztrhl mu hrdlo, vítězoslavně zavyl, zachvácený touhou po krvi a pocitem moci. Po jeho volání Šedohřbetova smečka z bitvy ustoupila. Stala se z nich _jeho_ smečka a on je donutil stáhnout se a přijmout uvěznění z rukou Řádu. 

Sám se chystal ustoupit, když uviděl Petra, a nic, _nic_ , ani kouzla, ani mříže, ani přítel či nepřítel, nic mu nemohlo zabránit, aby toho zkurvysyna neroztrhal. Pamatoval si šokovaný výkřik Tonksové, když se kolem ní vrhl vpřed a od tlamy mu ukapávala pěna v očekávání zabíjení. Pak se jeho svět zbarvil rudě. Ten krvavý opar doteď docela nevyprchal. 

Nebyl jediný, kdo si tu noc udělal z války osobní záležitost. Došlo tehdy k mnoha soukromým bitvám a zabíjení, ale nikdo nemohl popřít ohavný strach, který obestřel všechny, kdo Remusův čin viděli, nebo kdo viděli co po něm zbylo. Tonksová to nebyla schopná přijmout, vzdor své lásce k němu. Bylo to děsivé připomenutí, že Remus je, přese všechno, tvor černé magie. Připomenutí ještě rušivější, když lidé začali uvažovat, nakolik Remusova lidská mysl tu osudnou noc vládla jeho tělem. 

Remus přijal, že teď je vrah. To bylo jeho já: vlkodlak; predátor; zabiják lidí. Tonksová, Moody a půltuctu dalších bystrozorů, kteří podrobnosti honem schovali před zbytkem Řádu a kouzelnického světa, si to uvědomovali. Přestal být jejich přítelem a kolegou. Byl prostě vlkodlak, který stál na čas na jejich straně. Dívali se na něj stejně, jako se na něj oficiálně dívalo ministerstvo: vůdce Lupina, představitele a náčelníka smečky Šedohřbetových vlkodlaků. 

Trvalo mu to třicet čtyři let od okamžik, kdy ho Šedohřbet změnil, ale teď mu to konečně docházelo. Konečně rozuměl. 

Byl netvor. 

\------ 

Severus zíral na kotlík, který bublal před ním na kamnech. Určitě umře. Roztrhá ho vlkodlak. Když v Bradavicích Lupinovi unikl, byla to chyba a osud ji teď napraví. Určitě... 

„Jakpak to jde?“ zeptal se Lupin z průchodu do obýváku. „Měl jsi všechny přísady?“ 

„Ano,“ odpověděl Severus bezvýrazným hlasem. 

„Doufám, že se ti ta kouzla bez hůlky povedla. Slyšel jsem, že mohou být docela zrádná. Ale konečně, ty jsi byl vždycky pyšný na své umění sesílat kouzla bez hůlky. Jistě se to povede.“ 

Severus zíral na kotlík. Určitě umře. 

\------ 

Přijetí nevyhnutelné smrti může často vést k nezodpovědnosti. Když Severus Lupinovi nalil poslední dávku onoho pochybného lektvaru, už se celý přímo chvěl touhou něco _udělat_. Odmítal ječet a nemohl Lupina zabít, takže se rozhodl roztřískat všechno nádobí v kuchyni. Lupin do kuchyně vrazil, právě když byl v nejlepším. Měl to potěšení mrštit talířem o stěnu přesně za vlkodlakovou hlavou a uspokojení z pohledu na to, jak mu jeden porcelánový střep rozřízl tvář. 

„Okamžitě přestaň!“ zařval na něj Lupin. 

Na okamžik Severus vážně uvažoval, že by to skončil, uvažoval, že by vzal další talíř a nechal obojek, ať spustí to svoje kouzlo. Na okamžik zakolísal, a pak ruce pokojně svěsil podél těla. Pořád ještě by se mohlo ukázat, že Lupin s tou přeměnou blafuje. Nebyla vhodná doba jednat zbrkle. 

„Jdi nahoru do koupelny,“ přikázal mu Lupin, vytáhl hůlku a začal tu spoušť uklízet. „Voda už je puštěná. Dohlédni na ni a čekej na mě.“ 

Severus usilovně zkoumal Lupinův obličej a hledal v něm nějaké známky jeho záměrů. Jeho obličej ale byl nečitelný, teď když se zase ovládl. Po létech nastavování příjemné tváře byly vlkodlakovy rysy tak vycvičené, že maska chladné prázdnoty, kterou teď tak často nosil, byla neproniknutelná a rutinní. 

V koupelně počkal, až voda dosáhne požadované teploty a hladiny, a pak kohoutky zavřel. Stál vedle vany a přinutil se nežmoulat si před tílkem ruce. Musel se ovládnout. To se mu nepodobalo, takhle ztratit kontrolu. Vždycky si pocit nejistoty a strachu vybíjel výbuchy vzteku, ne nervózní hysterií. Podařilo se mu vlkodlaka nepřímo zranit. Možná by se měl soustředit na tohle... 

„Svlékni se a vlez tam,“ řekl Lupin, když vstoupil do místnosti. „Zbývá nám už jen pár hodin.“ 

Severus stiskl zuby a pěsti nad závěrem, ke kterému ihned došla jeho hlava podle toho, jak Lupin volil svá slova. Blafuje! Snaží se ho vytočit. Je to hra. Nemyslí to vážně! 

„No tak, Severusi, honem.“ 

Severus poslechl. 

Tenhle večer ho Lupin začal mýt sám. Svižně mu namydlenou žínkou přejížděl po nohou a rukou. Severus svoje tělo uvolnil a myšlenky mu bloudily, zatímco Lupin manipuloval jeho údy. Teprve když Lupin promluvil, přišel Severus zase k sobě. 

„To od tebe bylo před chvílí velice hloupé,“ řekl mu Lupin otravně rozumným tónem. „Víš přece, že tě teď budu muset potrestat.“ 

„Proč jsi na mě nenechal dát _Imperio_?“ dožadoval se Severus a samotného ho návrat jeho vzdoru překvapil. Cítil, jak mu čas utíká mezi prsty. Určitě umře. 

Lupin se tiše zachechtal a udělal z dlaní mističku, aby mu vodou spláchl tělo. „Ale kde by v tom byla ta legrace?“ zeptal se. 

„Tak jako tak musím udělat, co chceš!“ 

„Jenže se můžeš rozhodnout to neudělat, Severusi. Není to příjemná volba, ale svobodnou vůli pořád ještě máš. Takhle se můžu dívat, jakým se dokážeš stát ubožákem. Nechápeš? Radši bys mě poslechl, než umřel. Radši bys mi kouřil ptáka, než umřel. Radši bys udělal _cokoliv_ , než umřel. Ve skutečnosti je to docela smutné.“ 

„Proč mi tohle všechno děláš?“ 

„Už jsem ti řekl, ze msty. A jelikož tu lekci zjevně potřebuješ zopakovat, pustíme se do toho.“ Naznačil mu, ať vstane. 

Trhnutí za paži a Severus cestou z vany zakopl a zastavil se na předložce. Lupin ho potom popadl pod krkem a zamumlal něco, po čem obojek zazářil tím modrým světlem, které trestalo Severusovu páteř. 

„Tohle je za Siriuse,“ řekl Lupin. „Choval jsi se k němu, jako by byl zvíře. Teď jsi jenom domácí mazlíček.“ 

Krátký proud studené vody ho prudce zasáhl do tváře a Severus zalapal po dechu a zachvěl se. 

„Tohle je za Harryho,“ řekl Lupin a švihl hůlkou, aby voda zmizela. „Už nikdy nebudeš ‚umaštěný mizera‘, který šikanoval Harryho a jeho kamarády.“ 

Dál se hůlka obrátila na hromádku jeho šatů. Po vyřčení kouzla vzplály plamenem a pak zmizely. 

„Tohle je za Brumbála. Tvoje pokora byla falešná. Teď už svoji vinu nebudeš moct skrývat.“ 

Severus na vlkodlaka nevěřícně mrkal. Lupin se při vyslovování těch šíleností tvářil naprosto vážně. On té své pomstě _věřil_. 

Vypadalo to, že v koupelně skončili, protože Lupin ho znova chytil za ruku a vedl ho po chodbě do ložnice. Severus se trochu zapotácel, když ho Lupin hrubě pustil. 

Lupin ze sebe stahoval šaty a navázal přitom na seznam jmen, za která se mstí. 

„Tohle je za Emmelinu. Nakládal jsi s jejím životem, jako by byl bezcenný. Udělal sis z ní děvku. Teď ji já udělám z tebe. Vykuř mě!“ 

Už to dělal a udělá to zas, aby si zachránil život, ale přesto na chvilinku zaváhal, než klesl na kolena. Věděl, že přijde ještě něco dalšího. Všechna tahle jména a pochybné důvody už slyšel. Lupin si chystal něco extra. Opravdu chce tomu vlkodlakovi dopřát radost z jeho šílenství? 

Lehké utažení kolem hrdla rozhodlo za něj. Zvedl ruku, aby vzal do dlaně Lupinovy koule a naklonil se, aby vzal do úst jeho napůl vzpřímený penis. 

\------- 

Lupin ztěžka oddechoval a pevně svíral Severusova ramena, když se mu najednou vytrhl a odstrčil ho. 

„To stačí! Vlez do postele.“ 

Severus se vyškrábal na nohy a doklopýtal k posteli. Neovladatelně se třásl. Nechtěl, aby k tomuhle došlo. Přece _nedovolí_ , aby se mu tohle stalo. Ale co může dělat? Nemůže zaútočit: jeho tělo by ho zradilo, jakmile by se napřáhl k ráně. Nemůže utéct: Lupin by ho během vteřiny měl. Uvažoval o tom tu první noc v tomhle prokletém domě a teď nad tím přemýšlel znova, zhrozený sám nad sebou, jak daleko zajde, aby přežil. 

Lupin si vlezl na postel k němu. Naposled použil hůlku a Severus se otřásl nad uvolněným a mokrým pocitem, který se mu rozlil análním otvorem. Bylo to nepříjemně podobné tomu, jak se cítil, když šel na velkou, a navzdory situaci, ve které byl, si nemohl pomoct nepanikařit, že ušpinil peřiny. Téměř se otočil, aby to zkontroloval, ale vylekal ho Lupinův hlas, a tak svoji pozornost věnoval jemu. 

„Lily a James v tomhle domě zemřeli,“ řekl mu Lupin. „Položili svoje životy pro lásku. To ty bys doopravdy nepochopil. Myslíš si, že jsi mohl milovat Emmelinu, ale to, jak jsi se k ní zachoval, byl výsměch lásce. Nemám čas ani žaludek tě učit, co to znamená, prostě tě vojedu.“ Sklonil se níž nad schouleného Severuse. „Tohle je za Lily a Jamese.“ 

Severus se pokusil vzepřít, ale to šlo dost těžko, když byl jakýkoliv účinný odpor považován za schopný ublížit a jako takový zastaven. Navíc, ačkoliv Lupin žádné instrukce nevydal, Severus _věděl_ , co mu přikazuje, a kruh ze zlata kolem jeho krku se toho chytil. Severus se vzdal s lapáním po dechu, který mu bez čekání ukradla Lupinova trestající ústa. 

„Hodný kluk,“ zachraplal Lupin, když se odtáhl. „Věděl jsem, že na ten tvůj zmijozelský instinkt pro přežití se můžu spolehnout. A teď se mě dotýkej.“ 

Bylo to horší, než kdyby ho Lupin rovnou znásilnil. Kdyby do něj Lupin vnikl silou, vzal si ho, nebyla by v tom jeho volba, nebyla by tam tahle šedá zóna, která hrozila, že se z ní Severus zblázní. Bylo to znásilnění, bylo! Jenže Lupin do toho opakoval tu svoji výsměšnou mantru: _„Radši bys mi vykouřil péro, než umřel... Radši bys mi dal pusu, než umřel... Radši bys se mnou šukal, než umřel...“_ Znova a znova mu připomínal, že _má_ na výběr, a že je to jeho _volba_ přejet mu jazykem po lehce chlupaté hrudi, jeho volba jemně olíznout pevné hnědé bradavky. 

„Dotkni se sebe,“ zasténal Lupin. 

Severus si nebyl jistý, co má dělat. Neobratně se rukama pohladil od prsou až ke stehnům. Připadal si pitomě a tváře měl horké ponížením. Lupin se na něj upřeně díval, nespouštěl z něj oči, nenechával ho na pokoji. Severus to nevydržel a natáhl se po Lupinových rukách. Vlkodlak jako by se na okamžik bál, že se mu nějak podařilo prolomit kouzla, která ho poutala, a ucukl, ale když Severus jeho chladné dlaně položil na svoje tělo, Lupinův šok se změnil v pobavení. 

„Dobrá, dobrá, Severusi,“ zasmál se Lupin. „Na tohle jsi asi moc stydlivý.“ Stáhl Severuse dolů, aby si lehl vedle něj. „Chceš, abych se tě dotýkal?“ zeptal se, a ta otázka Severuse téměř zničila. 

Odpověď ho zničila docela: „Ano – prosím.“ 

Nereagoval, ale nebránil se, když se ho Lupin začal rukama dotýkat. Abstraktně vnímal, že jeho bradavky odpovídají na Lupinovy dráždící prsty a jazyk. Ulevilo se mu, že jeho penis reagovat odmítá, ať Lupin zkouší cokoliv. 

„Polib mě,“ přikázal mu Lupin, když ho konečně přestal zkoušet ponížit tímhle způsobem. 

Severus se otočil na bok a poslušně svého pána políbil. Pustil silný jazyk do svých úst, nasál ho. Pohladil ho po zádech a sevřel v dlani jednu půlku. Lupinovo zasténání ho pobídlo dál. Ohnul pravou nohu kolem jeho boku a zlákal ho, aby si na něj lehl. 

„Dychtivý, Severusi?“ 

„Ano.“ 

Ano. Čím dřív bude Lupin v něm, tím dřív to skončí. Pohnul boky a otřel svůj nevzrušený penis o Lupinův. Zatlačil na jeho kostrč a zahekal, když se tím špička Lupinova penisu posunula mezi jeho nohy a pak najednou do mezery mezi jeho půlkami. 

„Chceš, abych tě šukal?“ 

„Ano. Prosím. Honem.“ 

Bolelo to. Jeho prsty ho tu první noc, kdy byl Lupinovým otrokem, taky bolely, ale s bolestí, kterou cítil teď, se to nedalo srovnávat. Lubrikace dovolila, aby Lupin vklouzl rovnou dovnitř, nezadržitelný, roztahující, zraňující. Severusovi připadalo, jako by ho bodl do žaludku. Pak Lupin začal přirážet a Severusovo bolestivé oddechování bylo výsměšnou napodobeninou projevů Lupinovy vášně. 

Když už si myslel, že rozhodnutí podrobit se bylo nadarmo a trest, který Lupin jeho tělu vyměřil, ho stejně zabije, vlkodlak se najednou napjal a Severus ucítil, jak se mu uvnitř rozlévá teplo. Zavalilo ho těžké tělo. 

Po pár chvílích se z něj Lupin zničehonic zvedl a jeho penis z něj vyklouzl příliš rychle, že až sebou Severus trhl. Svobodu využil, aby se na špinavých peřinách schoulil do sebe. 

„Už je skoro čas,“ zavrčel Lupin a Severus k němu prudce otočil hlavu. Vlkodlak přecházel sem a tam. 

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně,“ zašeptal Severus chraptivě. 

„Ty sis myslel, že to je celé?!“ vykřikl Lupin. Zasmál se a Severusovi to znělo jako štěkot. „Nejsem v té pomstě docela nesobecký,“ pokračoval a vycenil zuby v úsměvu. „Nezapomínej, že ses dopustil křivdy i na mně. Spílal jsi mi od té chvíle, co jsi se dozvěděl o mém stavu. Moje omluvy a snahy o smír jsi mi vmetl do tváře. Moje tajemství ti jen tak uklouzlo, když Sirius neskončil, jak ty sis přál. Udělal jsi všechno, co bylo v tvé moci, abys mi zničil život.“ 

Severus se pokoušel přimět svoje tělo k pohybu. Opřel se rukama o postel a pokusil se sklouznout dolů. 

„Páchneš strachem,“ zavrčel Lupin. „ _Měl_ by ses bát.“ Najednou klopýtl a jeho tělo se prohnulo. 

„Tohle je za mě!“ zaječel. 

\------ 

Proměna byla tak strašná, jak si ji Severus pamatoval. Lupinovo tělo se svíjelo, kosti mu praskaly a jeho křik byl ohlušující. Od okamžiku, kdy proměna Lupina plně zasáhla, byl Severus ztuhlý na místě, neschopný pomyslet na útěk, neschopný jakékoliv myšlenky, zatímco se mu před očima odehrával obraz z jeho nočních můr. 

A pak tu byl vlk, a když zavrčel, Severus věděl, že vlkodlačí lektvar nezabral a že umře. Nevykřikl, když zvíře vyskočilo na postel. Ze rtů mu sešlo jen tiché zakňučení a zavřel oči před nevyhnutelným osudem. 

Když ho do boku šťouchl čumák, výkřiku se téměř neubránil. Proti vlastní vůli prudce otevřel oči a upřel je na vlka. Vlk mu pohled oplácel inteligentníma očima. 

„Ono to fungovalo,“ vydechl užasle Severus. 

Lupin, či Náměsíčník, jak Severus věděl, že mu přezdívali jeho kamarádi, přikývl. Potom zavrčel a začal ho strkat do boku. Vlk podle všeho chtěl, aby se otočil. 

Oči se mu rozšířily, když ho najednou napadlo něco strašlivého, a v hrůze se chytil peřin a odmítl se pohnout. Když se mu kolem hrdla začal stahovat obojek, věděl, že uhodl správně a vykřikl na protest, než ho obojek přerušil. 

_Ne!_ vzpouzel se v duchu a odstrkoval zvíře, které se na něj snažilo vlézt a chlupatým přirozením se mu otíralo o nohy. Pevně nohy stiskl k sobě a pak se celé jeho tělo napjalo, jak mu páteří projela elektrická bolest. 

V uchu slyšel hlasité vrčení a na tvář a na ramena mu kanuly horké sliny. Prsty jedné ruky tahal za obojek, který ho škrtil, a druhou držel mezi sebou a vlkem. Tohle nedovolí. Nedovolí! 

Tělo mu zachvátily křeče, jak ho kouzlo obojku novými a novými výboji trestalo za neutuchající vzdor. U ucha uslyšel Lupinovo hlasité zavrčení a prsa mu drásaly drápy, ale jemu to bylo jedno. 

Zrak se mu kalil a za chvíli už byl slepý a ani si nebyl jistý, jestli oči zavřel nebo ne. Bolest mu spalovala záda, zlato mu drtilo krk. Ucítil další neústupné šťouchnutí vlčího čumáku a rty mu nevysvětlitelně zkřivil úsměv. 

Radši by umřel.


	6. Část šestá

Dlouho vládlo ticho. Remus ležel nehybně na posteli vedle Severusova ztuhlého těla. Upíral pohled na špičku jeho nosu a čekal, ačkoliv si nebyl jistý, na co. Cokoliv to bylo, nepřicházelo to: Severus se nehýbal. 

Remus ho tak pozoroval od chvíle, kdy stáhl svůj nevyřčený příkaz a ve vlčí podobě se stočil do klubíčka u jeho těla. Mlčenlivé bdění jen na chvíli přerušila přeměna zpátky v člověka a celou tu dobu se Severus nezměnil: oči dál slepě civěly do prázdna; tělo zůstalo ztuhlé na místě, jedna ruka sevřená kolem zlata obepínajícího bledý krk, druhá dlaní vzhůru na hrudi v obranném gestu. 

Jak se díval, hlavou mu táhly vzpomínky z války: porážka Fenrira, Petrova smrt, obviňování Tonksové a Moodyho znechucení. Vyvádělo ho z rovnováhy, že ten rudý opar jako by se konečně zvedl. Severusovo rozhodnutí odmítnout netvora, volba smrti nad ponížením, byly podle všeho to, co potřeboval, aby se opar smyl. Remus byl tolik přesvědčený, že se Severus podřídí; že se zlomí a dovolí vlkovi, aby ho znásilnil. Přelétl očima Severusovu tvář, jestli se v ní něco alespoň maličko nehnulo. Třeba se zmýlil a smrt byla tím, co černovlasého muže zlomilo. 

A on Severuse chtěl tak moc zlomit. Chtěl tomu Zmijozelskému ukázat, kam až dokáže klesnout, že je zrovna tak nízký a chová se zrovna tak instinktivně jako vlk. Chtěl zničit jeho hrdost, tak jako roztrhal tu svoji na Petrově mase. Nenáviděl tohohle člověka za zločiny, kterých se dopustil na něm a na jeho přátelích. Pořád ještě ho nenáviděl: tak jako nenáviděl sebe. 

„Jsem netvor,“ promluvil Lupin nahlas a napadlo ho, jestli to přiznání Severuse nezláká ušklíbnout se na něj, že mu to říkal. Nezlákalo. 

Rukama si promnul tvář. 

„Zabil jsem Petra,“ oznámil místnosti bezvýrazným hlasem. „Roztrhal jsem ho. Vzal jsem si vlkodlačí lektvar, a přesto jsem to udělal. Tonksová prohlásila, že jsem netvor. Měla pravdu. Tu noc jsem se jím stal. Už se nemůžu udržet. Nemůžu dál předstírat, že k nim nepatřím, že nejsem tvor černé magie. Ale ty jsi to věděl. Ty jsi to celou tu zatracenou dobu věděl!“ 

Remus cítil, jak se mu v srdci něco láme a přitiskl obličej do peřin. 

„Tak jako já jsem věděl, že ty nejsi,“ zašeptal do látky. 

Tu se vedle něj ozval tichounký zvuk a Remus ztuhl. Zůstal s tváří přitisknutou k matraci, ale špicoval uši, aby mu neuniklo jediné pohnutí křečovitě ztuhlých údů. Ozvalo se tiché zakašlání a pak se jeho ramene dotkla ruka. 

„Remusi?“ 

Remus se prudce zvedl a chytil Severuse za paže. Zatřásl jím. 

„Tady ti je líp!“ zakřičel. „Chceš být tady.“ 

V šerém světle, kterým pokoj zaplavilo svítání, byl Severus mrtvolně bledý. Byl v nepohodlné pozici, napůl vleže, napůl nadzvednutý Remusovým bolestivým sevřením v nadloktí. Zamžoural na Remusův rozzlobený obličej a pak přikývl. 

„Ano, Remusi,“ zašeptal. 

„Nechceš ode mě odejít,“ řekl Remus. „Vždycky jsi věděl, že jsem netvor, ale vařil jsi mi vlkodlačí lektvar. Pracoval jsi se mnou v Řádu. Věděls to!“ 

„Ano, Remusi, věděl.“ 

„Neodvrhneš mě. Zůstaneš tu – napořád.“ 

Stiskl Severuse v dusivém objetí. Severusovi bylo do hloubky duše zle, nebo možná že to nebyl ten pravý výraz. Cítil uvnitř bolestnou prázdnotu, které nerozuměl a v tuhle chvíli nedokázal čelit jejímu zkoumání. Dokázal myslet jen na to, že se Remus zastavil. Když vlkodlak viděl, že opravdu zemře, to zvíře přestalo a ušetřilo jeho život. 

Remus svoje sevření trochu povolil a díval se na něj lesknoucíma se očima. Tváře měl mokré. 

„Nikdy mě neopustíš,“ řekl divoce. Severus chtěl hlasitě a s křikem protestovat, ale zjistil, že to nedokáže. Smlouval s ministerstvem, aby ho dalo do tohohle postavení. Kdyby připadl komukoliv jinému, byl by ztratil nejen svobodu, ale i rozum. Věděl co riskuje, a stejně se rval, aby zůstal naživu. 

Najednou mu došlo, a skoro sebou při tom pomyšlení trhl, že před pár hodinami téměř umřel, a z vlastní vůle. Remus mu tím, že ustoupil, zachránil život. 

Remus ho z jeho rozuteklých myšlenek vytrhl. 

„Zůstaneš,“ naléhal na něj. 

„Mám na vybranou?“ vypravil ze sebe Severus bez rozmyslu. 

Upřeně se jeden na druhého dívali. Pak Remus zavrtěl hlavou. Severus v odpověď tou svojí zakýval. 

\-------

Hermiona si měřila pohledem dům před sebou a snažila se, aby ji její emoce nepřemohly. Cítila žal. Žal kvůli Harrymu, když viděla jedno z jeho nejvroucnějších přání vyplněné po jeho smrti. Také žal pro dalšího ztraceného přítele, poněvadž nikdy nepochopí, co to Remus udělal. 

Posunula si tašku, kterou měla na rameni. Připadala jí těžká, ačkoliv ony závažné důkazy, které v ní byly, představoval jen svazeček dopisů, jež Harry poslal jejich dalšímu špehovi, který dopadl šťastněji než Snape a který s odstupem jednoho roku od poslední bitvy považoval za bezpečné předat svou korespondenci Lence. 

Hermiona se proklínala za to, jak dlouho jí trvalo se k tomuhle domu dostat. Zahanbeně přiznávala, že se soustředila nejdřív na ostatní Smrtijedy kvůli své osobní nechuti ke Snapeovi. Šla dokonce dřív navštívit Luciuse Malfoye, než pomyslela na svého starého učitele. A soustavně ignorovala Lenčiny teorie, pokoušela se sama sebe přesvědčit, že její vlastní podezření jsou neopodstatněná – protože věděla, že jestli se ukáže, že Lenka měla pravdu, tak Snapeovi oni všichni nesmírně ukřivdili. 

Několikrát se nadechla na posilněnou a pak dokráčela ke dveřím. 

Otevřel je Remus a Hermiona nemohla zakrýt, jak ji jeho vylepšený vzhled překvapil. Za těch devět měsíců od dražby se změnil hodně. Obnošený hábit vyměnil za neformální, ač zjevně drahé, mudlovské ošacení. Tváře se mu vyplnily a z očí mu zmizely trudnomyslné stíny. Jeho tázavý úsměv jí na chvíli připomněl starého Remuse, ale pak, když ji poznal, úsměv pohasl a Remus se zamračil. 

„Co chceš?“ začal bez úvodu. 

„Chci vidět pana profesora Snapea,“ odpověděla tak klidně, jak dokázala. Lenka vyhrabala informace nejen o Snapeovi. Objevila také pár zneklidňujících podrobností o Remusových činech v poslední bitvě. Ačkoliv na intelektuální úrovni věděla, že by jí Remus neublížil, nemohla si pomoct, aby jí nepřeběhl mráz po zádech. 

„Žádný profesor Snape není,“ opáčil Remus s posměšným odfrknutím. Překřížil ruce a opřel se o veřeje. 

„Tak pana Snapea.“ 

Remus zavrtěl hlavou a rty se mu zkroutily křivým úsměvem. 

Hermiona zúžila oči, když jí došlo, o co mu jde. „Severuse _Blacka_ ,“ zkusila to s nechutí v hlase. 

„Ovšem,“ řekl Remus a narovnal se. Ustoupil stranou, aby Hermiona mohla vejít, a když zavíral dveře, křikl: „Severusi!“ 

Cestou krátkou předsíňkou do obývacího pokoje se Hermiona rozhlížela po všelijakých známkách týrání. V domácnostech, do kterých přišli ostatní Smrtijedi, jich bylo požehnaně: hole zastrčené v koutech pokoje, pruhy látky používané ke svazování. V některých domech byly méně patrné než v jiných, týrání prozrazovalo, jak svým _Imperiem_ ovládaným otrokům jejich páni rozkazovali. Z kdysi hrdých čistokrevných kouzelníků se staly poslušné zombie bez vlastního myšlení. 

V téhle příjemné obytné prostoře však nic nepatřičného neviděla, a když do pokoje vstoupil Snape, bylo jasné, že ve zlatém obojku kolem jeho hrdla žádné _Imperio_ není. A přesto když ho Hermiona spatřila, otřásla se a sjela Remuse rozhořčeným a nevěřícím pohledem. 

Snapeův vzhled byl změtí polepšení a pohoršení. Přibral na váze, což bylo jasně patrné, protože na sobě měl jen těsně střižené džíny. Jeho holá hruď byla plná drobných jizev, které vypadaly podezřele jako práce drápů, a nad pravým loktem měl modřinu ve tvaru dlaně. Vlasy měl dlouhé a spadaly mu až do půli zad. Byly čisté. Vlastně Snape se svým lehce opáleným odstínem vyhlížel zdravě; škoda, že ten dojem kazily roztržený ret a fialovějící modřina na jeho levé tváři. 

S otevřenou pusou se dívala, jak Remus poklepal na polštáře vedle sebe na pohovce a Snape se tam poslušně usadil, opřel se o Remuse a přijal jeho majetnickou ruku kolem ramenou. Na člověka, který svého času děsil Hermionu a její přátele, teď Snape vypadal velice drobný a zranitelný. 

„Remusi, jak jsi mohl?“ vydechla nahlas. 

„Promiň, mohl co?“ 

Hermiona se vzpamatovala. Zamračila se na toho člověka, kterému kdysi důvěřovala jako učiteli a příteli. „Chtěla bych mluvit se Sn-Severusem o samotě.“ 

„O čem?“ 

„To je soukromé,“ odpověděla Hermiona pevně. Věděla, že Remus nejspíš o většině toho, co se chystá říct, ví, ale chtěla Snapea dostat z jeho vlivu. Ačkoliv tmavovlasý muž, který se na ni díval bezvýraznýma očima, nebyl pod vlivem žádných kouzel, bylo očividné, že je zlomený a vycvičený. 

Remus si ji prohlížel zúženýma očima, ale pak z ničeho nic přikývl. Snapea od sebe odstrčil a vstal. 

„Uvařím čaj,“ řekl a ukázal k průchodu, který musel vést do kuchyně. „Beze všeho si vyčaruj stěnu na ochranu soukromí.“ A vyšel z pokoje. 

Hermiona chvíli jen seděla a zhrozeným pohledem si Snapea prohlížela. Potom, co ho Remus odstrčil stranou, se zase narovnal, ale seděl se svěšenýma ramenama a skloněnou hlavou, ruce složené mezi nohama, docela pokorně. Hermioně bylo na zvracení. 

Vyskočila na nohy, seslala kolem nich příslušná kouzla a zkontrolovala, co Remus dělá. Pohyboval se po kuchyni, která teď byla na druhé straně mihotavé kouzelné stěny. Podívala se zpátky na Snapea a přemýšlela, jak rozhovor začít. Když Snape neprojevoval pražádný zájem o její přítomnost, neudržela se. 

„Vím, že jste nevinný!“ vyhrkla. 

Chvíli myslela, když se Snape nehýbal, že ji neslyšel, nebo že nebude reagovat, ale pak se tichým hlasem, který ho nikdy předtím neslyšela použít, zeptal: „Nevinný čím?“ 

„Vy víte čím,“ odsekla Hermiona, konečně celou tou situací rozzlobená. „Mám důkazy,“ dodala. 

„Důkazy, že jsem nevinný?“ zeptal se Snape, ale hlavu ani hlas nezvedl. „Ale já se ke všemu přiznal. Jsem vinen.“ 

„Vím, k čemu jste se přiznal,“ odpověděla Hermiona útokem, „a chci vědět, proč.“ 

„Protože to je pravda: zabil jsem Albuse Brumbála; prozradil jsem Smrtijedům, kde žije Emmelina Vanceová; vychoval jsem svoje studenty, aby z nich byli Smrtijedi; zra-“ 

„Ano, to jste udělal,“ přerušila ho Hermiona rozpáleně, „ale teď vím _proč_. Všechno to byla součást většího plánu. Brumbál to měl celé vymyšlené. Jednal jste podle jeho příkazů. Pořád jste byl náš špeh!“ 

Udělala pár kroků ke krbu a cítila, jak se v ní vzmáhá zmatek. Nerozuměla tomu. Jestli byly její informace pravdivé, pak proč je Snape tady? Přes rameno se na něj ohlédla. 

„Proč jste oblečený takhle?“ zeptala se v pokusu upnout se k něčemu jinému, aby se zklidnila. 

Snape si konečně poposedl a překřížil přes holou hruď ruce. „Měli jsme s Remusem spor.“ 

„To proto máte ty modřiny?“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou, ale jejich původ jí nevyložil. 

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že s vámi zachází takhle!“ vykřikla Hermiona. „Zdědil to panství. Ten dopis od Harryho se k němu měl dostat.“ 

„Dostal.“ 

Hermiona na něj zírala. Konečně zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ni a ona v jeho očích našla cosi, co ji znepokojovalo. 

„Proč jste tady?“ zeptala se chvějícím se hlasem. 

„Protože chci,“ zašeptal v odpověď. 

Hermiona se k němu otočila zády, kousla se do rtu a rukama sevřela krbovou římsu. Oči jí padly na cosi vystaveného na zdi nad krbem a zalapala po dechu. 

„Co to sakra je?!“ vykřikla a klopýtla dozadu. 

„Moje hůlka,“ oznámil jí Snape a Hermiona nadskočila. Zvedl se na nohy a stál teď vedle ní. „Remus z ní vytáhl jádro.“ 

„Bože můj! Snape, tohle je... Nemůžu uvěřit...“ otočila se a chytila ho za paže. „Tohle je něco jako Stockholmský syndrom. Jste tu moc dlouho. To je moje chyba. Měla jsem přijít rovnou. Máme důkazy. Můžeme vám dát svobodu.“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou a Hermiona ho poprvé uviděla usmát se. Zamrazilo ji až do morku kostí. 

„Tady je mi líp,“ řekl. 

Hermiona ho pustila, udělala krok zpátky a kousla se do rtu. 

„Musím ustlat v ložnici,“ řekl Snape klidně. Nakoukl mihotavým průchodem. „Remus už uvařil čaj. Sbohem, slečno Grangerová.“ 

S tím a s dalším drobným úsměvem ji nechal o samotě. 

Hermiona za ním zírala. Připadala si ztracená. Ty povídačky, které jí donesla Lenka ji mátly. Nemohla uvěřit, že tu Snape chce zůstat! 

Ucítila na svých ochranných kouzlech tlak a otočila se, aby se zamračila na Remuse, který stál v průchodu s čajovým podnosem v rukou. Hermiona ochrannou zeď stáhla a obořila se na něj. 

„Co jsi mu to udělal?“ 

„Pročpak? Co říkal?“ 

Hermiona se na něj škaredila, zatímco nonšalantně položil podnos na konferenční stolek a začal nalévat čaj do dvou šálků. 

„Neříkal nic,“ utrhla se. „Jenom, že tady je mu líp. Nemůžu uvěřit, žes tohle mohl udělat, Remusi. Proč? Víš, že je nevinný!“ 

„Zabil Brumbála,“ odsekl Remus a praštil cukřenkou zpátky na podnos. 

„Ty jsi zabil Šedohřbeta – a Pettigrewa.“ 

„To byli nepřátelé!“ 

„Snape byl náš spojenec a ty jsi to věděl!“ 

Hermiona popadla tašku, kterou nechala na jedné pohovce, a zalovila v ní. 

„Mám dopisy, Remusi, dopisy, které Harry poslal Percymu. Když Brumbál zemřel a on zdědil jeho sídlo, součástí závěti byl soukromý dopis od Brumbála. Pověděl mu o roli Percyho a Snapea, oč je Brumbál požádal, aby přinesli oběť boji. Harry Percymu napsal, že se podobně zařídí i on, pro případ, že by se něco pokazilo. Že zprávu o nich odkáže _tobě_!“ 

„Kde jsi vzala ty dopisy?“ 

„Percy je dal Lence. Opustil Británii. Celou dobu jsi věděl, že Snape je nevinný, ale nic jsi nepodnikl. Nechal jsi nás všechny věřit, že je nepřítel.“ 

„Harry udělal to samé,“ utrhl se Remus. 

„To ještě neskončila válka: nebylo to bezpečné. Měl v úmyslu je zbavit obvinění, až bude po všem. Chtěl, abys to udělal _ty_. Je nejvyšší čas, aby ses do toho pustil!“ 

Remus se na ni ošklivě podíval a Hermiona se přinutila nemyslet na to, co jí Lenka řekla o Pettigrewově konci. Když vstával, ostražitě ho pozorovala. 

„No tak to nemůžu,“ řekl klidným hlasem a jeho tvář přijala mírumilovnou masku, která Hermioně nechutně připomínala ten rok, kdy ji učil. „Ministerstvo všechny důkazy zabavilo při prohlídce Brumbálova sídla. Byla to pěkná řádka vysoce postavených úředníků, kteří chtěli všechno, co nějak souviselo se Severusem, mít honem zlikvidované. Teď bych mu nemohl pomoct, ani kdybych chtěl. A tyhle dopisy před soudem neobstojí, když nebudou ničím podložené.“ 

Hermiona dopisy hodila na stolek. „Snape má důkazy,“ zasyčela. 

To Remuse zarazilo a zmateně zamrkal. „Cože?“ 

„Snape má někde zašantročené důkazy. Tak se vyhnul trestu smrti. Když zemře, všechny dokumenty přejdou do rukou veřejnosti. Několik kouzelníků z odboru záhad má pořád ještě za úkol je hledat, aby k tomu nedošlo.“ 

Výraz v Remusově tváři ji plnil nadějí. Obrátil hlavu ke stropu a vypadal sklíčeně. „Ale – ale proč se nikdy nepokusil získat svobodu?“ 

„Řekla bych, že dokud byl ve vazbě, neměl k tomu příležitost. Ministerstvo by vystopovalo všechnu jeho korespondenci. Ale teď je tady s tebou. Ty mu můžeš pomoct, Remusi. Můžeš mu vynahradit, co jsi mu udělal. Můžeš mu dát svobodu.“ 

Viděla, že se někam dostává. Došla k němu a položila mu na rameno ruku, aby ho utěšila. 

„Vím, že to, co se stalo v poslední bitvě, ti vlezlo na mozek, Remusi. Tonksová mi říkala, že jsi odmítl psychologa. Tehdy jsem nevěděla, proč je to tak důležité. Víš, kdybys použil zabíjecí kletbu, nikdo by nehnul brvou. To, že jsi ho zabil, z tebe neudělalo netvora. V tu chvíli jsi nic než svoji vlčí podobu neměl k dispozici.“ 

„Tonksová by s tebou nesouhlasila,“ zaskřehotal Remus, který teď zíral do krbu a v očích se mu odrážely plameny. 

„Byla rozrušená, Remusi. Nevěděla, jak se s tou situací vyrovnat. Měl sis po Harryho pohřbu s někým promluvit.“ 

„Severus má důkazy?“ ptal se znova. 

Hermiona přikývla. „Nejspíš doufal, že dostane příležitost uniknout z dosahu ministerstva a použít je. Tyhle dopisy pomohou. Koupí mu, a tobě, ochranu, zatímco bude probíhat řádné vyšetřování. Prosím, Remusi, udělej, co je správné.“ 

Věděla, že udělala, co mohla. Dopisy budou muset použít Remus a Snape. Jich se týkaly, oni v nich byli opakovaně jmenováni. Bylo na nich, aby na jejich základě jednali. 

Zvedla svoji tašku a nechala dopisy ležet, kde byly. 

„Sbohem, Remusi,“ rozloučila se tiše s mužem, který teď seděl zhroucený na jedné pohovce, tvář schovanou v dlaních. „Hodně štěstí.“ 

\-------

Severus do obývacího pokoje vešel tiše jako kočka. Slyšel Hermionu odejít. Remuse uviděl sedět na kraji pohovky se svazečkem dopisů v jedné ruce a hlavou podepřenou druhou. 

„Remusi?“ 

Remus nechal ruku klesnout dolů a popotáhl. Upřel na Severuse uštvaný pohled. 

„Je to zvláštní,“ zakrákoral. „Nikdy ses přede mnou nezkoušel oponovat svojí nevinnou. Čekal jsem to, ale ty ses o to vůbec nesnažil.“ 

Severus si povzdechl. Popošel trochu blíž. „To jsou ty dopisy, co Potter poslal Weasleymu?“ zeptal se. 

Remus přikývl. „Proč ses o tom nezmínil?“ 

„Protože jsem předpokládal, že už pravdu musíš znát. Potter mi poslal stejnou sadu dopisů.“ 

Vlkodlak neradostně vzdychl. „Vzpomínám si, že ses ptal, proč ti to dělám. Myslel jsem, že je to taková všeobecná otázka, ne že víš, nakolik jsem si vědom pravdy.“ 

„Ze začátku jsem byl zmatený,“ přiznal Severus. „Myslel jsem, že když jsi mě koupil, pokoušel ses hrát si na hrdinu. Pak jsem si uvědomil, že jsi ve mně našel dost špatnosti, aby sis ospravedlnil pomstu, navzdory tomu, co bylo v pozadí.“ 

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Proč jsi mě nechal, abych ti tohle udělal?“ zasténal. 

Severus přejel očima po Remusově nešťastném obličeji. _Stockholmský syndrom_ , říkala Hermiona. Zjistil, že mu na tom málo záleží. 

Sáhl po dopisech. Remus chvíli kladl odpor a pak je z ruky nechal vyklouznout. Nemohl zadržet překvapené nadechnutí, když je Severus mrštil do ohně. 

„Proč jsi to udělal?!“ 

Severus ignoroval, jak ho Remus bolestivě chytil za paže, a díval se na hořící dopisy. Lehounce se usmál. 

„Pro nás.“

  


\- konec -


End file.
